My Happy Ending
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: Angela's dreams come shattering down when she finds out her dead father had already found her a husband when she was only three years old. Her mother sends her away alone to her new family hoping she'd be happy but Angela couldn't be happy living with the original family of vampires, could she? What happens when a man from her fiancé's past comes in to mess everything up? AU (TtoM)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: First of all, hello everyone! Thanks for checking my story out. This story is AU mostly; happening in another time, another land, with characters you know but you really don't know! It starts with a simple engagement, and continues but the main goal of this story is to reach that certain twist that will shock everybody. **

**Hopefully you enjoy it, and stay around for more. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the reviews!**

**Love,**

**S**

Chapter1_Fate

"Angela, come help me with the water." Her mother's loud voice reached the girl's ears and she rushed out of the house to help her carry the big bowl of water. After they both put the bowl in its place, her mother cleaned her sweaty forehead with a small and almost dirty cloth.

Angela spoke up: "The meal is ready mother, shall I pour the soup into the bowls?" Her mother just nodded and went to wash her hands. Angela sighed and went inside; she put the bowls on the little table they had and sat down.

Her mother came inside and sat down next to her daughter. She smelled the soup and smiled; obviously proud of her daughter's cooking skills. Angela, however, wasn't paying any attention to the food and was staring at her hands on her lap.

Her mother finally said: "Angela, my sweets, you have to accept your fate. You cannot change it, so you might as well try to get used to it." Angela stared at her mother with her teary dark eyes and said: "But I don't want to marry him. I do not even know him. Father had no right to promise me to that man's son when I was that young. This is not fair…"

Her mother just shook her head and started eating her soup but Angela stood up and stormed out. She didn't know where to go to hide from the fate that her mother was talking about so she let her feet take her to her favorite spot in the middle of the woods.

Between the heavy bushes and trees she almost felt safe and let her guards down. She heard her own sobs and let the tears out and slowly fell on the ground. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way; she jumped up but calmed down when she saw him.

Angela ran to him and he hugged her and spun her around. After he put her down she complained: "What took you so long, Stefan? It's been months since I last saw you…" Stefan smiled and took her hand and put a gentle kiss on it.

Angela blushed and bit her bottom lip nervously. She heard Stefan say: "My love, the business took longer than father and I had expected but I'm here… Now tell me, were you crying for me or something else is bothering you?"

A cloud of sadness covered her beautiful face and made Stefan's heart ache. Stefan took her chin and made her look at him and asked: "What is wrong?" A tear rolled down her cheek and made Stefan even more worried: "Tell me what is wrong so I can make it right."

All Angela said was: "You can't…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela only loved three people in her life; her father who died when she was only three years old, her mother who raised her single handedly, and Stefan.

If she married that man she would lose Stefan, and probably her mother. She tried not to think about her hard departure from him but she couldn't stop the images running around in her head…

"_**You cannot marry him; I love you Angela…" Stefan let out hurt but Angela repeated her mother's words: "This is my fate. I cannot change it, Stefan…"**_

Her mother was kneeling in front of her; looking at her daughter lovingly. Angela let out: "Mother, I can't…" and hugged her mother.

There was a knock on the wooden door and they both stood up. Angela was trying to hold on to anything she could find so she wouldn't have to go outside but there was nothing that could stop what was about to happen. She thought bitterly: "Nothing can stop my fate…"

Her mother went for the door and opened it slowly. Two armored men were standing behind the door and they bowed politely at her mother and one of them said: "We're here to make sure the lady would get to the mansion safely."

Her mother nodded and stepped back to hold Angela's hand and guide her out of the door. The men bowed again and so did the man who would be riding the huge and golden carriage right outside their small wooden house.

Her neighbors were watching in awe as she was getting escorted into the carriage but her eyes were only on Stefan who was staring at her with his messy hair and red eyes. She looked around one last time and got inside the carriage and one of the men closed its little door.

Within the window she could see her crying mother; she put her hand on the window and as the carriage started moving her own tears rolled down on her cheeks.

Her life there was finished…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone knocked on the door but he didn't pay attention. Even though he could hear his mother's angry voice calling his name he still didn't get out of the bed. Suddenly, his mother opened the door and flashed in front of his bed.

"Niklaus, you need to wake up. Your fiancé will be here soon, you do not wish to look like this when she first sees you." His mother said matter-of-factly but Klaus just groaned tiredly. Esther yanked all the blankets away and she saw two women clinging to his son, naked and very much dead.

Esther shouted angrily: "Niklaus, I do not know what I have to do with you. You are getting engaged, this is enough. If your father had seen this…" A strong voice interrupted her: "Seen what?"

Klaus almost jumped out of the bed when he heard Mikael's calm voice; he knew he was in huge trouble. Mikael saw the blonde women and the pool of dried blood on his son's blankets and shook his head with disgust.

"This is not acceptable Niklaus; I do not want to see this ever again. Do you understand me?" Mikael hissed quietly and Klaus answered with his head down: "Yes, father…"

Mikael took Esther's hand and they started walking out of his room but at the last moment he said: "Be ready in an hour. She's coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was adjusting his bowtie when his younger brother walked in without knocking. Klaus looked annoyed but he didn't complain. Kol walked right behind his brother and mocked: "Whatever you do my dear brother, she is not going to like you! So stop wasting your time."

Klaus growled: "Kol, I do not have time for your nonsenses so you might as well get out of my chamber." Kol threw his hands in the air and said: "Alright, I'm going." Before he closed the door he said: "Anyway, your fiancé has arrived. I thought you might be interested…"

Klaus shouted loudly: "Damn it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela realized the carriage has stopped moving and she looked out the window only to gasp. They were in front of a giant stone mansion with touches of diamond and gold.

Somebody opened the door of the carriage and held a hand out for her. She took it and stepped down with the help of the man. The man bowed and stepped backwards and then she saw the family that was waiting for her. She clutched to her dress and took a few steps closer.

When she reached them, she smiled politely and bowed her head. Her fiancé's mother came closer and took her hand and said: "Dear Angela, it is so nice to finally meet you. My name is Esther and that is my husband Mikael." Mikael nodded quietly and remained frozen in a way that frightened Angela.

Esther guided her closer to her family and introduced: "These are my sons; Finn, Elijah, Kol and this is my only daughter, Rebekah." All the men came closer and kissed her hand one by one which made her blush immediately. Rebekah just smiled at her although it didn't look friendly to Angela.

Before she could say anything and probably wonder which one of the men was her fiancé, someone rushed to them and received a glare from both Mikael and Esther. Angela couldn't help but look at him; wondering who he was.

Suddenly his gaze was fixed on her and she saw something in his eyes that almost terrified her; amusement mixed with hunger…

Angela looked away and tried so hard not to blush or look scared. When she looked at his direction again, the man was still looking at her. She heard Mikael's voice for the first time: "Dear Angela, this is your fiancé, Niklaus."

He came closer, took her hand gently and planted a kiss on it. His lips were hot on her hand and she almost wanted to pull it back but she didn't. It wasn't lady-like and even if she wanted to, his grip was far too tight.

Esther finally said after Klaus stepped aside: "Let's go inside, shall we?" Everyone nodded and followed her and Mikael except Klaus. Angela started walking behind Rebekah and Klaus started walking right next to her.

He was soon off Angela's mind as she was looking around. She had never seen a mansion before and she certainly never thought she would live in one. Her mother was right; fate did bring extraordinary things into someone's life.

Guards and servants could be seen everywhere and it worried Angela that they were all staring at her. She gulped and tried not to pay attention to them and just take in what she was seeing. Apparently Rebekah had stopped walking because Angela bumped into her. She received a puzzled look from Rebekah and an amused one from Klaus who was right beside her.

They all entered a magnificent room with numerous grand windows and luxury carpets and a long wooden dining table. Esther turned to her and said: "It's almost time for lunch, dear. Niklaus will show you your chamber in order for you to get changed and then you shall join us." Angela just nodded and before she knew it, with his hand on the small of her back she was guided out of the dining room.

She couldn't help but feel afraid because she was alone with him but before she could even try to take a deep breath to calm herself, he said: "No need to be afraid, love…" She turned her head to look at him and say that she wasn't afraid, but somehow she couldn't manage to open her mouth so she looked at her feet.

Angela realized they have arrived to her chamber and she whispered a quiet 'thank you' before trying to open the door and go inside but Klaus stepped right in front of her. Angela made herself look at him but then again she couldn't form a word in her mind.

Klaus just said: "I'll be waiting just outside to escort you back to the dining room, so do not take your time, alright?" Angela nodded and this time Klaus stepped aside and let her enter the room. After she closed the door behind her she turned around and gasped.

Her chamber was huge and bright, with a king-sized bed and wooden closets and tables. She anxiously spun around herself and then went to open the wooden door near her bed and realized she had her own bathroom.

She couldn't help but feel happy and excited but after a minute her smile disappeared. Stefan's face came to her mind and she sat on the bed trying so hard not to cry. She didn't want any of that; she just wanted to go back to her village, marry Stefan and live happily ever after.

But that was not an option, not with her fiancé standing right behind the door…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was walking impatiently in the hallway and huffed for the thousandth time. He heard zippers being pulled up; apparently she was still putting her dress on. He couldn't help but imagine her naked petite form trying to fit into a tight dress.

He shook his head and thought: "I should not think about that." but a voice in the back of his mind said devilishly: "Why not? You two are to be married; it's a shame if you do not want her naked on your wedding night…" Klaus licked his lips with that thought and stopped walking.

Finally the door got opened and she walked out. Klaus spat before looking at her: "So much for not taking…" but he never finished that sentence.

She was standing there wearing a simple beige dress that was covering all her feminine parts but still clinging to her curves. She had her long black hair in a loose ponytail and surprisingly, she wasn't wearing any kind of jewelry. Klaus just wanted to take her to his chamber and…

Angela smiled shyly as he was watching her and finally said: "I am so sorry it took a while, my lord. Shall we leave?" Her words seemed to snap Klaus out of his dirty imagination and he offered his arm but Angela seemed hesitant to take it. Finally Klaus pulled it away and growled quietly: "As you wish, love."

He started walking rather fast and Angela had to grab the hem of her dress and almost run to reach him. Klaus finally stopped behind the dining room door and let Angela arrive. She was panting quietly and her face was flushed red.

If they walked in right then, Kol probably would've said something stupid, and his parents might even think they were quite busy which was not true. Angela was looking at him confused, and wondering why they weren't going inside.

Her blush finally faded and her breathing returned to normal so Klaus signed the doorman to open the door. As the door opened, he put his hand on her back and guided her inside. So many people were seated at the table that she didn't know so she politely bowed at them.

Klaus pulled back a chair for her next to his seat and they both sat down. Mikael looked at Angela and said: "My dear Angela, you look lovely. You have your father's eyes, I might add." She just smiled and looked at her hands. Mikael asked: "Do you know how I met your father, Angela?"

Angela answered quietly: "My mother told me that he saved your life once, and as a thank you, you promised that your son will marry me when I turned eighteen." Mikael nodded and said: "That is the truth; he saved my life as I was bleeding to death but now is not the time for unpleasant memories. Let's all drink to my soon-to-be-daughter, the beautiful Angela!"

Everyone raised their glasses that were probably filled with red wine but Angela didn't touch hers. Esther added: "Now everyone, please help yourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela had never eaten such delicious food in her lifetime but a couple of things didn't let her enjoy her meal fully. A man seated near Elijah kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention but she noticed it. His eyes looked familiar but she didn't know where she saw a pair of eyes like that.

And if that didn't bother her enough, Klaus seemed to smell her from time to time. At first she thought he was simply looking at her neckline but then after sniffing her loudly, she looked at him and saw him smirking.

Angela was finally finished, but then she noticed most of the people at the table preferred to drink from their glasses than eat their meals. She couldn't understand why someone would prefer wine with the presence of all those amazing food.

After Mikael stood up, everyone stood up as well and they all scattered across the room for small talk or drinking wine, again. Angela stood up as well but because she was so shy she didn't approach anyone and stood alone by one of the large windows.

Looking out, she saw a magnificent garden and she couldn't help but remember her village and her favorite place in the middle of the woods. Her heart ached when Stefan's face came to her mind again and she breathed deeply to control her emotions.

Esther's sweet voice brought her out of her thoughts: "Dear, you look like you need a proper rest. Did you not get enough sleep on the way over?" Angela turned around and answered: "I couldn't sleep. Shall I be excused, my lady?"

Esther nodded and then added: "Niklaus will be pleased to escort you back." Angela tried not to sound rude when she let out hurriedly: "I wish not to bother him; I will just go to my chamber and try to sleep."

Esther seemed to think it over and she finally smiled at her; giving her permission to leave the dining room. Angela bowed her head at her and slowly made her way to the grand door. She tried not to look at anyone in the meantime and she succeeded.

The door was opened and she walked into the hallway and realized how empty it was. The doorman was staring at her and she couldn't help but walk faster in the opposite direction. She heard steps behind her and it only made her run.

The sound of steps suddenly stopped and she tried to look back while running but she almost lost control. Before she hit the ground someone took her waist and held her up. She knew it was a man but she couldn't see him clearly.

She tilted her head and saw a pair of icy blue eyes and stepped backwards. She didn't know that man so she just tried to pass him by with a simple 'thank you' but he stopped in front of her.

Angela's eyes were scanning the stranger and her heart started racing. The man finally said: "You should not just run in this mansion, Angela." She just nodded and asked: "And you are?"

"I'm Damon, Damon Mikaelson. I'm your fiancé's cousin." Damon answered while showing a slight smirk. He took Angela's hand, and just like others, put a kiss on it. He was looking in her eyes when he was kissing her hand and it made her shiver.

"Angela!" They both heard Klaus's voice but Damon didn't leave her hand. She tried to pull it away but he was so much stronger than she was. Klaus reached them and his gaze was immediately fixed on Damon's hand holding Angela's.

Damon said: "Oh my dear cousin, your fiancé is alright now. I believe you will take it from here?" He smirked and finally let her hand go. He bowed at Angela and walked past Klaus who looked like anything but happy.

Angela didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything. Klaus came closer to her and she saw something she had never seen in her life. Veins were moving under his then red eyes and Angela couldn't be more terrified.

She stumbled backwards and that's when the veins disappeared and Klaus's hand held her in her place. His eyes were on hers and he muttered: "Do not let him near you, do you understand me? And forget we had this discussion and what you saw." She felt a wave of information in her mind and answered back without any control: "I will not let him near me."

Klaus held his hand for her and Angela took it confused. He said: "Now, let's take you to your chamber, shall we?" Angela couldn't remember when Damon left and when Klaus had arrived but he started walking and Angela left her trail of thoughts to run after him.

The only thing that was on her mind while trying to match Klaus's steps was just a feeling that she should not see Damon anymore and she didn't even know why.

Klaus was walking faster than he ever did; he couldn't care less if Angela couldn't match his speed. He needed to think; he needed some space before he faced her again. He couldn't believe he just compelled her. Why did he care if she would be near Damon? The familiar voice in the back of his mind whispered: "Because she is yours now, and nobody touches what's yours."

Angela tried her hardest and finally caught his arm before she would run out of breath. The action made Klaus stop thinking and actually see her. She was hardly breathing and she almost looked angry. Klaus gave her a charming smile and asked: "Am I hard to keep up with?"

Angela tried to say something sarcastic but just like every time he was around; her mind shut down. She focused on the pain in her stomach and almost bent over. Klaus was observing her pain and decided the only solution was to slow down and not think about why he wanted her out of Damon's sight.

The voice whispered again: "Because she is yours now…"

Angela finally stood straight and shot him a dirty look but didn't say a word. Klaus offered: "I'm sorry sweetheart. I almost forgot how fragile women can be." Angela frowned and finally said: "I am not fragile but I do not run like a wild little wolf either."

Her objection absolutely amused Klaus and he couldn't help but smirk a little. Angela narrowed her eyes obviously trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Klaus was still staring at her when she whined: "My lord, can we continue walking please?"

Klaus took his eyes off her and bowed a little in front of her. He offered his arm for the second time that day and Angela accepted it without hesitation that time. She certainly didn't want to run after him again.

She felt him tighten his arm around hers and she gasped quietly but Klaus pretended he didn't notice it. They started walking towards the end of the hallway without any words being exchanged between them.

Angela recognized her door and smiled thinking about how she finally could have some privacy. Klaus stopped right in front of the door and Angela pulled her arm away slowly not wanting to make more contact than they already had.

She smiled at Klaus and opened the door and walked in but before she could close the door behind her, Klaus put his hand on the doorknob. Angela looked at him confused but all she received was a strange look from him.

His low voice reached her ears: "Aren't you going to invite me in, love?"

**So how did you see the first chapter?**

**More action to come soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**First of all, thanks for the faves and follows and reviews, they absolutely made my day!**

**Second, sorry if updating took some time, I promise I update more frequently from now on. ;)**

**And finally I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave more reviews so I can know how you like the story so far!**

**Love,**

**S**

Chapter2_Nightmares

"Aren't you going to invite me in, love?"

Angela swallowed hard and tried to sound polite: "My lord, I'm quite exhausted; maybe some other time?"

Klaus pushed the door open with ease and it made Angela back up against the nearest wall. Klaus was looking at her strangely; his eyes looked hungry. He was approaching her step by step, his eyes were set on her lips and Angela noticed that.

She saw Stefan's face in front of her and decided to run out of his sight. She was near the door that two arms were wrapped around her petite waist. They were pulling her back and in a second her back hit his chest. She couldn't help but scream: "No! Please, let me go!"

Klaus was surprised to see her struggle that much with that fragile body of hers. He didn't have any intention what so ever to harm her, he simply wanted to let her know that she was his and his only but apparently the girl didn't want to cooperate.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus froze the second he heard her mother's angry voice but Angela was struggling without noticing her surroundings. Finally she was able to get out of his grasp and run to the door only to see Esther with a very angry look upon her face.

"Mother…" Klaus started to explain but he was caught off quickly: "Enough! Leave, now." Angela watched him leave the chamber without even looking at her and she finally breathed. Esther came closer with an almost invisible smile but Angela took a step back.

Esther's smile grew wider and she said: "I am terribly sorry that this happened on your first day here. My boy can be a huge trouble but underneath that cold façade he has a good heart and I hope you find it." Angela couldn't control her tongue: "He just attacked me, my lady; I don't think that I can underst…"

Esther interrupted her: "I really wish that you would keep this incident to yourself. If my husband finds out, he would be mad and punish Niklaus. You do this and I guarantee nothing like this will ever happen again. You have my word."

Angela thought for a moment; she was living in a mansion with an awful lot of people she didn't know and she had no one to trust or no place to go. Agreeing with Esther seemed like the most logical thing to do so she nodded her head and said: "Alright. Now please, can I have my sleep?"

Esther sighed happily and walked out closing the door behind her. Angela walked straight to her bed and dropped herself on it. She needed to cry herself to sleep; that seemed the only way she could get some rest that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her and she felt comfortable enough to stretch herself after a good sleep. Her hips collided with another one and suddenly an arm was wrapped around her. She smiled knowing it was Stefan.**_

_**Still not being able to see, she moved more into him until her face was against his neck. She knew her hair would tickle him so she started moving slowly and it did work. He chuckled quietly and held her stronger but something was different.**_

_**Angela knew that was not Stefan's chuckle, she was sure. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't; the more she struggled to see, the more pointless it turned out to be. Finally she heard him say: "Is something wrong, love?"**_

_**That thick accent definitely wasn't Stefan's but it sounded familiar. The words seemed to trigger her somehow and with the last push, her eyes popped open just to be shut down from the strength of light of the sun.**_

_**She tried to open them but they were sealed, once again. She tried to speak and she heard her own voice: "You're here so nothing's wrong…" She even heard her own happy sigh but there was nothing she could do to stop it.**_

_**Suddenly without any warning, she was able to see.**_

"Angela?"

She opened her eyes and realized someone was knocking on her door. It took a couple of seconds and she snapped out of the dream haze. She jumped off the bed and went to the door. She opened it carefully and behind it she found Rebekah.

"Honestly, you've been asleep all afternoon, haven't you had enough?" Rebekah spat bored with a touch of dislike. Angela smiled politely: "I am terribly sorry. I guess I just got carried away a bit. I usually do not slee…"

Rebekah threw her hands in the air and interrupted: "Look, Angela, my mother sent me here to show you around and in return I get something I've wanted for quite some time, so if you just be a doll and get ready so we can leave already…"

Angela was shocked by her rude behavior but she shrugged it off and said: "I think I am properly dressed for a tour around this mansion. Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you done with that?" Rebekah asked amused as she waited patiently for Angela to smell a simple rose. Angela turned to her and smiled: "Yeah. You have a splendid garden, it is just magnificent."

Rebekah smiled genuinely but rolled her eyes at her. Angela chuckled and moved closer to her and asked: "Is it somewhere left that I haven't seen already?"

Rebekah counted out loud: "Let's see; chambers, dining room, living room, the study, wine cellar, garden. That is it, I guess." Angela sighed: "Good, I'm exhausted!" Rebekah protested: "Don't be a baby." A voice behind them agreed: "My sister's right, you know."

Rebekah only smirked; already knowing he was watching them but Angela turned around quickly only to see Klaus with a frown on his face. Remembering his tight grip on her waist, she took a couple of steps back out of fear.

Rebekah was confused and asked: "Nik? Scared the poor little girl already?" Klaus looked shocked but answered: "It was unintentional, isn't that right, love?" Angela remembered Esther's words and nodded silently.

"Bekah, why don't you be a sweetheart and give us a moment?" Klaus asked politely and Rebekah just stepped back. Angela was staring at her with her scared eyes but Rebekah didn't pay any attention. She turned around hopelessly and looked at Klaus.

He moved closer to her and she started to move backwards and with that, Klaus snapped: "Alright, that's it! Drop the vulnerability act already, love. Trust me; fear does not look good on you."

Angela swallowed and stayed in her place when Klaus reached her. It was hard for her to breathe as he was getting closer than necessary. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. That seemed to amuse Klaus: "Speechless, love?"

After he received no reaction from her, his face got closer and finally his lips landed on her cold cheek. The kiss was quick but it burned Angela anyway. She pulled back suddenly and looked at Klaus; silently asking what he was doing.

Klaus grinned and said: "That was all I wanted to do when I was in your chamber," And he knew he was lying but he went on: "Don't flatter yourself, love. I am not in any way attracted to you; I just have to marry you because my father promised this to yours. That is it."

He could see her cheeks turn red and he smirked and walked backwards but Angela didn't move. He puffed and offered: "Now, my dear soon-to-be wife, shall I escort you to your chamber so you can get ready for supper?"

Angela let his words sink in and then nodded politely, moving to him and taking his arm. All she could think about was her life was simply ruined. Her perfect and happy life she always imagined she'd have with Stefan was nowhere to be found and she was stuck with the arrogant Niklaus Mikaelson.

Angela bitterly thought: "This is my fate. I cannot change it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was eyeing the man with the familiar eyes but he wasn't looking at her. She felt he knew she was watching him so she took her eyes off him. Klaus was sitting next to her again and showed a little too much affection towards her in front of everyone.

He was acting strange since the incident; before that his eyes showed wonder and amusement every time they landed on her but somehow they were cold even after she wore a dress that showed a little bit of her cleavage.

She realized the instant they entered the dining room Damon's eyes were fixed on her; eating her up with his eyes but Klaus didn't notice or he did and didn't care. She had a bad feeling about being close to Damon and she couldn't look straightly at him.

Klaus just pulled back a chair for her and helped her sit and politely offered her some 'exquisite wine' as he put it. His actions were accompanied by a cold stare but his words sounded warm. It was all for show, Angela knew he was just trying to please his parents.

Mikael's voice snapped Angela out of her thoughts and she started paying attention to his toast: "As everyone knows, my sweet Angela just arrived today and we're throwing a celebration in her honor tomorrow night. I hope you all attend and have a great night."

He raised his glass and yelled: "May the joy never dies! To happiness!" Everyone, including Angela, raised their glasses and shouted: "To happiness!" Angela's voice was so weak she couldn't even hear it herself but she had a fake sweet smile on her face. She drank her wine; it was her first time drinking and she noticed it calmed her nerves somehow.

After Mikael sat down, suddenly Klaus stood up and everyone's eyes were fixed on him. Angela swallowed and waited to see what he wanted to say.

Klaus poured himself and Angela some more wine and explained: "If father allows, I have to make a toast to my beautiful bride." Angela's heart started beating fast and she looked at Klaus with shock in her eyes.

Klaus gave her a charming smile and after seeing his father nod, he started talking: "I can only be glad that my father promised my lovely bride's father that I would marry her someday. Finally I have someone I can share my life with."

He was saying those words so sincerely that even Angela believed them, for a moment though because Klaus looked at her and deep down in his eyes, she could see that cold stare. She smiled at him but tried to make her eyes emotionless to send a message.

He raised his glass, looking at her and yelled: "To Angela!" She only heard everyone shout: "To Angela!" and then she touched her glass and drank it in one breath. Klaus sat down slowly and drank his own with ease.

Angela only looked at Esther and Mikael and saw them observing her so she gave them a polite smile and started eating after everyone else. Klaus put some chicken on her plate and whispered: "This is amazing, you should taste it."

Angela's mouth fell open but she didn't say anything. She just grasped her fork so hard, her fingers turned white. She couldn't believe he was going to keep up with that act; it was so irritating but apparently the show was not ending anytime soon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of sun on her and she felt comfortable enough to stretch herself after a good sleep. Her hips collided with another one and suddenly an arm was wrapped around her. She smiled knowing it was Stefan.**_

_**Still not being able to see, she moved more into him until her face was against his neck. She knew her hair would tickle him so she started moving slowly and it did work. He chuckled quietly and held her stronger but something was different.**_

_**Angela knew that was not Stefan's chuckle, she was sure. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't; the more she struggled to see, the more pointless it turned out to be. Finally she heard him say: "Is something wrong, love?"**_

_**That thick accent definitely wasn't Stefan's but it sounded familiar. The words seemed to trigger her somehow and with the last push, her eyes popped open just to be shut down from the strength of light of the sun.**_

_**She tried to open them but they were sealed, once again. She tried to speak and she heard her own voice: "You're here so nothing's wrong…" She even heard her own happy sigh but there was nothing she could do to stop it.**_

_**Suddenly without any warning, she was able to see.**_

"_**Stefan!" She shouted out loud, happy to see him. He frowned and asked offended: "Who did you think I was?" Angela answered hurriedly: "No one. I am just simply glad that you're here." She thought: "And not some arrogant man with a thick accent."**_

_**His face came closer to hers, and he looked deep into her eyes. She remembered the fact that he had never kissed her, saying he just enjoyed her shyness and he wanted that innocence of hers to stay much longer.**_

_**His lips were coming closer to hers and she closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment, but the kiss never happened. She opened her eyes only to scream and jump out of her place. The man watching her with a smirk on the corner of his mouth was not Stefan.**_

"_**Speechless, love?"**_

Klaus was standing in the middle of Angela's chamber, watching her in her sleep, dreaming about another man. He clenched his fists tight and went to leave but another rush of her thoughts hit his mind.

He was in the dream.

"_**Where is Stefan? What did you do to him?" She shouted out angry as she stood up. She couldn't help but feel short of breath as the shock still hadn't wore off. Klaus just smirked and got up, walking right up to her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer.**_

"_**No! Please, let me go!"**_

Klaus knew she was having a nightmare based on their incident and he felt ashamed of himself. The only way he knew she could wake up without seeing him there came to his mind. He flashed outside the chamber and slammed the door behind him.

Angela woke up with a gasp and looked everywhere waiting to see him but he was not around. She took a deep breath and went to check her door. She had left the door unlocked. She started cursing herself and after locking the door properly, she climbed back into her new bed and started having a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any news?"

"A human girl just moved into the mansion, probably Niklaus's bride that they were talking about."

"Good. Let her enjoy her stay in the mansion for a while but in a month everything will change."

"A month?"

"Yes, my dear Rose. In a month we burn that mansion to the ground…"

**Soooo it gets more mysterious from this chapter on and you get to know the people in the last paragraph ;)**

**Hope you stick around for that!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: I know, I know... this story seemed to never get updated...**

**BUT! I'm back and I'm serious this time and I have enough energy and muse to continue writing so please continue reading! ;)**

**So everyone, I hope you like this chapter...**

**Love,**

**S**

Chapter3_Will You Marry Me?

Angela finished drinking her warm milk and she didn't even notice she had a grin of satisfaction on her face until she noticed Damon staring at her with a smirk. She smiled shyly and took her eyes off him, wanting to avoid the bad feeling she had every time he was around her.

She looked around the table and saw everyone was enjoying their share of breakfast. All seats were taken but the one next to hers. Klaus was not present for the meal and she was sort of happy about it. "At least I don't have to fake a smile every time he passes me something." She thought.

Breakfast was over soon and everyone went their separate way. She stood next to one of the windows, alone, again. She honestly had no idea how to blend in with these people and the funny thing was no one intended to make it any easier for her.

She noticed someone was standing next to her and she came face to face with the man who stared at her all the time. She gave him a smile and said: "My lord." The man smiled brightly and said: "Dear Angela, I hope you're getting used to living here."

She shrugged and answered truthfully: "Well, not quite. I still find everything strange and confusing but I guess it gets better in time." He nodded saying: "Indeed it does." He went to say something that someone called him out: "Ric, Mikael asked for you."

The man bowed at her, took her hand and put a gentle kiss on it. Angela gave him a warm smile and he said: "I have to go. It was a delight talking to you. Excuse me."

She watched as he walked away slowly and she couldn't help but wanting to see him again. He looked awfully familiar to her and his eyes were on her mind all the time. As he left, Esther approached her smiling.

She explained enthusiastically: "So as you know my dear, we held a celebration in the honor of you tonight. Your dress and accessories are in your room. I picked out the dress. I hope you do not mind."

Angela smiled genuinely and answered: "I am sure the dress is exquisite as you." Esther gave her a quick hug and then asked: "I have one request, though. Can you be a doll and take Nik's breakfast to his chamber?"

Angela let out louder than she intended to: "What?" Esther looked around to see if anyone's watching and then said: "I know it's what servants do but it will help you two to bond better, don't you think?"

Angela didn't know how to answer that and after a couple of minutes she found herself holding a tray behind the door of his chamber. She swallowed hardly and knocked. She was waiting for an answer but there was none.

She stood there for a moment until she decided to knock again. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeply but she was getting more furious by the second. Suddenly her hand touched the doorknob and without stopping herself, she opened the door.

She hesitated for a second but then she walked in. His chamber was twice as big as hers and she felt lost in it. The bed was in one of the corners and she noticed him on it. She walked to a table nearby and put the tray on it.

She decided to wake him up so she walked up to his bed and stopped when she thought it was close enough for her to call his name: "My lord?" He only groaned in response and then she noticed the numerous bottles of Whiskey on the floor next to the bed.

She couldn't help but notice his messy blonde hair on the clean white sheets. She swallowed as her eyes were focused on his muscular chest and she silently thanked God that there was a sheet covering his lower body.

She had never seen a man naked and the way she felt in that moment was unknown to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and then called him again: "My lord?" Klaus moved a little in his place but he wasn't awake still.

Angela decided to push him a little so she put her hand on his arm and shivered when she felt how cold he was. She pushed him a little and said loudly: "My lord? I brought you breakfast. It is time to wake up."

Her pushing made a difference finally and Klaus opened his eyes. They were red from the alcohol and sleep but the strange thing was she didn't feel scared at all. There was something in those eyes that made her feel a little safer than before.

Angela noticed how confused he was to see her in his chamber and he finally asked: "What are you doing here?" Angela took her hand off his arm and answered politely: "Your mother asked me to bring you your breakfast."

Klaus raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He simply got up and Angela turned around quickly only to hear him chuckle. She knew she was blushing and she hated it. She heard his tired voice: "I am wearing underwear, you can turn around."

Angela hesitated and then turned around and saw him with a smirk on the corner of his mouth. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and said: "You can go wash up and I will bring you the tray."

Klaus walked to his bathroom and Angela stood next to the bed awkwardly. After a few minutes Klaus came back and went straight to his closet and said without looking at her: "I should wear something so you wouldn't have to blush all the time."

Angela bit her lower lip but decided not to answer that as Klaus was putting a pair of pants and a shirt on. He asked as he went to sit behind a bigger table in the chamber: "Can you bring the tray here?"

Angela nodded and moved the tray to the table he was sitting at. He motioned to the chair in front of him and she sat down quietly. He looked at the tray that was full of fresh fruits, honey, bread and warm milk and picked up a strawberry but he didn't eat it. He pointed it to her and Angela looked at him like he was crazy.

He raised his eyebrows and she took the strawberry from him but didn't eat it at first. Klaus didn't say anything else and started eating. Angela was looking at him closely and after a couple of moments she decided to eat her strawberry.

They spent a few more minutes in silence until Angela decided to help herself to a blueberry. Klaus chuckled and Angela blushed again but ate the berry anyway. After Klaus was finished he looked at her and said politely: "Thank you."

She smiled at him, noticing how nice he looked with his hair brushed back and his eyes back to normal. She didn't want to admit but she secretly liked the way he looked in his bed. There was something so dirty and messy about him that was interesting to her.

She stood up to avoid her own thoughts and asked: "Are you finished?" Klaus nodded and she picked up the tray and went to leave. Klaus said right before she opened the door: "I will see you tonight at the ball."

She didn't answer and left so she could breathe a little better. What was going on with her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed by quickly and before she knew it she was getting ready for the masquerade ball. A servant was helping her put on her dress and another one wanted to put her make up on.

She was never treated like this; ever since she could remember she was on her own. Her mother was always working to earn money for their little family and she was in charge of cleaning the house, cooking, washing the clothes etc.

After they were done with her she looked at herself in the mirror and her breath caught in her own throat. She had never seen herself like this and she couldn't believe how elegant and beautiful she looked.

The dress that Esther picked out was indeed exquisite and it came with a simple dark mask. She didn't know what a masquerade ball was until Rebekah explained it all to her and she was excited to attend it.

Finally she put the mask on and left her chambers with Rebekah who was looking extra beautiful that night. They passed the hallways quietly and reached a giant door that was leading to where the ball was happening.

Doormen opened the door for them and Rebekah stepped in and after her, Angela walked in shyly. Music stopped as they entered the ball and Angela gasped at how many people were standing down the stairwell, looking at her.

She gulped nervously and took the stairs like a lady just like Rebekah taught her. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and as she finally reached the ball she was approached by two people who she assumed were Mikael and Esther.

She heard Esther compliment her: "You look stunning my dear." And as Rebekah coughed, she continued: "You too my love." Mikael simply smiled and walked past them, Esther on his arm.

Rebekah went to grab a drink and Angela tried to go with her but someone whispered in her ear from behind: "You look great..."

She turned around and saw a pair of icy blue eyes that were not covered by his mask and she asked nervously: "Damon?" Damon simply nodded and before she knew he bowed and asked: "Can I have this dance?"

She felt everyone's gaze on them and she had no choice but to smile and take his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. With a snap of his fingers, musicians started playing again and Damon let his hand linger on her waist and Angela put her own hand on his shoulder as they started moving to the rhythm of the song.

He managed to get her pressed to his chest and she could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her shiver. He whispered again: "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Angela whispered a quiet 'yes' but didn't say anything else.

She felt his hand move a little bit lower and before she could show some kind of reaction to it, the music stopped and couples left the dance floor. She used this opportunity to put some space between them and said: "I need a drink."

She left as quickly as possible to get away from him and before she knew it she lost him in the crowd. She sighed in relief and took a glass of what she presumed was Champagne and drank it quickly.

She looked at the crowd and saw everyone walking past her, dancing around, drinking, laughing and no one seemed to care about her. She started walking and took in what was going on around her. She was not used to this and it struck her suddenly that she might not ever get used to this.

The feeling of anonymity in the crowd calmed her. She didn't care about others next to her, wearing a mask. She was only curious about one person. Where was he?

The music stopped and the doors opened and people started to stare at someone who was coming down the stairs gently. She could hear whispers and gasps and right in the middle of the crowd she recognized her own fiancé.

Her breath caught in her throat as he marched right in the crowd and right at her. She took a couple of steps back uncontrollably but she couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something about him, wearing a mask that charmed her.

She could see his eyes sparkle all the way from where she was standing and as he got closer and closer she was simply staring into them. The whole ballroom was watching as he got closer to her and they made way for him.

Finally he reached her and before she could comprehend what was going on, he was on one knee and offering her a shiny diamond ring and everyone was holding their breaths including Angela.

She didn't expect he would propose and give her a ring in the middle of the ball. She felt everything was in slow motion and her mind flew to someplace else.

_**"I promise after we get this deal done and I come back, we come to your house and I officially ask for your hand." **_

_**"Promise?"**_

_**"Promise."**_

_**"I love you, Stefan."**_

_**"I love you too."**_

She felt hopeless in the middle of that huge crowd and tears started to gather in her eyes. Only she and Klaus knew she wasn't crying out of joy. It was killing him to do that, to ask someone who was in love with someone else to marry him but he didn't have a choice.

Klaus asked quietly: "Will you marry me?" She nodded as one tear escaped her eyes and Klaus got up and everyone cheered as he took her hand and placed the ring on her delicate finger.

Mikael shouted happily: "Cheers everyone!" And everybody drank and cheered one more time. Angela stared at the ground for a moment and when she looked up she saw that pair of familiar eyes that she knew was Ric's. She took her eyes off him and looked at Klaus who was standing beside her.

He was smiling politely but through his eyes that were out of the mask she could see he wasn't happy. He brought her a glass of Champagne and put his hand on the small of her back and guided her away from the enthusiastic crowd.

"I know you don't want this." Klaus let it slip out quietly before he could hold his tongue. Angela wasn't shocked. He wasn't an idiot. She gave him a weak smile and answered: "And neither do you."

He nodded and suddenly laughed out loud. She laughed right after him. Soon there was silence and Mikael reached them. He announced loudly next to them: "Look at this happy couple! Now I think it is time for your first dance as a betrothed couple!"

Everyone clapped as they walked to the dance floor. The music started and Klaus held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck just like she had heard lovers do. His arm around her back was keeping her in place and they just moved a little bit to the left and right.

The ballroom was quiet except for the music playing and it was then that she realized she was staring into his eyes the whole time. She figured out what color his eyes were and before she could stop herself she opened her mouth to say something but Klaus gave her a quiet 'hush'.

She swallowed hardly as she took her eyes off of his that were piercing through her and stared at his lips. She wet her lips without any control. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden. She felt Klaus pull her even closer and press her against his body.

She held on to him tighter and when she finally found the courage to look into his eyes again, she found them strange. There was something in his eyes at that moment that she recognized. There was that look of hunger again but with a touch of admiration.

She blinked a couple of times but she didn't take her eyes off of his again. She didn't have any control over them anymore. His face was close to hers and she could practically feel a fire burning her own face.

The music stopped finally and they separated as everyone clapped once more. She was sure her cheeks were pink and it made her uncomfortable but Klaus jumped in and announced: "Now enough about us! Everybody, enjoy yourselves!"

With that, the attention was removed from them and Angela finally breathed calmly. Klaus whispered in her ear, making her shiver: "Are you alright?" She nodded and answered: "I think I just need a drink."

Rebekah approached them, giving them both a glass of Champagne and exclaimed: "Congratulations you two." She gave Nik a hug and smiled at Angela genuinely. Klaus answered for both of them: "Thank you love. Is there any way you can lead Angela to the kitchen so she could have something before they serve the dinner?"

Rebekah answered: "Sure." And took Angela's hand and led her out before she could object to anything. They passed the crowd quickly and Rebekah led her through a backdoor to a hallway that Angela hadn't seen before.

Soon they were in the kitchen and all the servants gathered in a corner as they saw Rebekah walk in without her mask. "Bring us some bread and honey, now." They all bowed and one of them rushed to get her orders.

Angela kept quiet until the servant brought a tray full of bread, honey and milk. Rebekah signed for her to follow them out to her own chamber. They walked in and Angela was in awe as she saw Rebekah's chamber.

Everything was shiny, bright and colorful and it gave Angela a good feeling. The servant left as soon as possible and the two girls were alone together. Rebekah sat behind her table and asked: "Sit down." And Angela did.

Rebekah pushed the tray to Angela and said: "Help yourself." Angela whined: "I was not even hungry. I do not know why he asked you to do this." Rebekah simply said: "Nik does not do a single thing without reason."

Angela sighed and took some bread and covered it in honey and started biting into it. Rebekah said: "You look beautiful tonight…" Angela almost choked on her milk as she heard Rebekah compliment her. She didn't know her that well but she sure didn't seem like the type to compliment easily.

She smiled finally and said: "Not as beautiful as you Rebekah." Rebekah added: "Call me Bekah if you want." Angela smiled from ear to ear and continued eating her honey covered bread. Rebekah said after a couple of minutes: "Nik is the most important person in my life. Try and take care of him, would you?"

Angela stared at her without saying a word and after a moment she just nodded. She figured not saying anything was the best policy concerning her marriage to him. They ate in silence and after that Angela felt completely satisfied.

Maybe Niklaus Mikaelson did have a reason behind his every action…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol was helping himself to drinks and treats as usual, with a group of girls stalking him around. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight that would not leave his dreams for a long time.

He watched her enter the ball confidently, stepping carefully like she owned the place. She was dressed in all black, her long dark brown hair was all over her chest and the mask was protecting her whole face but not her green eyes.

Kol felt his throat was closing up, watching the woman get closer to him. He pushed the girls around him away and walked right up to her giving her a charming grin. She smiled at him in return but he could feel there was something wicked about that smile.

Kol bowed a little in front of her and offered his hand: "Kol Mikaelson, and you are?" She put her hand in his and answered with a delicate voice: "This is a masquerade ball. We are supposed to be anonymous, are we not?"

Kol eyed her and answered back, still holding her hand: "I can keep a secret…" She smirked this time and asked: "Well, can you dance?" Kol didn't answer; he simply led her to the dance floor. He spun her around slowly and then grabbed her waist pulling her close.

She locked her hands around his neck and whispered: "Not bad, not bad…" Their faces were so close that Kol actually thought they were going to kiss but she pulled her head back before he could do anything.

They danced for a couple of minutes and when the music stopped Kol asked: "Are you still trying to stay anonymous?" She nodded and whispered in his ear: "You will get to know me soon Kol, I promise."

With that, she backed away from him and before Kol could stop her, she was gone.

**So what did you think?**

**Leave reviews and ask anything you want ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviews, you are awesome!  
><strong>

Chapter4_The Truth Comes Out

Klaus caught his little brother in the middle of the ball staring at the entrance and approached him and called his name. That was when he snapped out of his trance and looked at Klaus.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, curious to know what happened. Kol nodded and tried to change the subject: "Good, she is not the only one you are concerned about." Klaus asked confused: "What do you mean?"

Kol walked closer to him and said quietly: "I saw the way you were looking at her..." He walked past Klaus and left him feeling more confused than ever. He honestly didn't know how to feel about the situation or about her and Kol wasn't making it any easier for him.

He tried to shake it out of his mind but the thoughts were still there so he tried to distract himself the only way left. He grabbed a couple of drinks and started drinking on repeat. A hand was on his shoulder and he turned around to see Elijah smiling genuinely at him.

"Do you really want to be drunk tonight?" Elijah asked and Klaus snapped back: "What is tonight?" Elijah rolled his eyes and took the drink from his hand and put it on the nearest table.

Klaus let out tiredly: "Brother, do you really think I cannot get another drink?" Elijah whispered: "Not if you want to piss off our father again... You know how he feels about being drunk in public." Klaus chuckled bitterly: "He feels bad about everything I do, so why care at all?"

He left Elijah behind and went to find Angela and Rebekah at the kitchen but they weren't there. A servant informed him they were in his sister's chamber so he went there and stood behind the door. He didn't know why he came for them but he knew he didn't want to be at the ball anymore.

He knocked a couple of times and then the door got opened by Rebekah. He walked in without saying a word and saw her sitting on a chair, her back turned to him, drinking milk.

She turned her head around and saw him and he noticed a touch of surprise in her eyes. She stood up and let out a quiet 'My lord' after which Rebekah snorted. Angela chuckled at her and Klaus wondered when they had gotten so comfortable with each other.

Rebekah closed the door and let out playfully: "My lord? Are you serious? Call him by his name or insults!" Klaus raised his eyebrows and spat back with a chuckle: "I can teach her a few of your nicknames Bekah..."

She threw a nearby vase at him and he caught it in the middle of the air. Angela gasped with shock and then Klaus and Rebekah realized their mistake. She didn't know the truth about them yet and the plan was to tell her after the engagement.

Rebekah tried to distract her by asking Klaus: "So Angela was about to tell me about her childhood. Do you want to hear it?" He nodded and sat on a chair with Rebekah sitting next to him. Angela sat down in front of them and started: "I was born in a small village, nothing special to you but it meant the world to me. I guess it is because I have so many memories there."

She paused for a moment and then continued: "My father died when I was only three years old. I don't remember him but my mama told me he was a good man. He was a farmer but he had a lot of big ideas." Klaus shifted in his place uncomfortably, exchanging looks with Rebekah. They both knew they had to keep quiet.

If only she knew the truth...

"My mama raised me with honor, working all the time so we would not have to ask for help from anyone." Angela stopped talking all of a sudden. She was getting emotional; thinking about her mother, imagining her sitting alone in their small house, knitting scarves for town people. Was she thinking about her too?

Rebekah stepped in: "I know you miss her but do not worry. She will be here soon, before the wedding day." That made Angela smile happily and Klaus was mesmerized by the way her eyes started shining so much brighter.

He gulped and suddenly stood up making both girls stare at him. He said: "I think you should get back to the ball." Rebekah asked: "What about you?" Klaus let out before leaving: "I am not in the mood."

Rebekah and Angela looked at each other and got up, leaving for the ball together. When they arrived everybody was busy having a good time. No one had even noticed they were gone. Rebekah spotted a man giving her glances and she winked at Angela and left to talk to him.

Angela chuckled quietly and started walking around some more. She was approached by Esther after a couple of minutes who was asking about Klaus. She lied and said he had a headache and had to leave. Esther didn't seem to believe the excuse but didn't say anything else.

After Esther left, Angela brought her hand up to brush a stray of her hair out of her face that she noticed her own engagement ring. The diamond was shining so brightly and the ring was a perfect fit for her finger. Someone asked: "Enjoying your ring?"

She turned around and saw the one man she tried to avoid earlier in the night. Damon was wearing his famous smirk and before she could answer, he added: "My cousin is one lucky bastard."

She smiled but not so genuinely and tried to walk away slowly but Damon's hand grabbed her arm and made her stay. She tried to free her arm but he was way too strong for her to have a chance. She was too confused by his action to say something.

"Is there something wrong here?" Angela looked at the man coming in between. Damon let go of her arm and answered calmly: "Nothing that would concern you, Kol." Angela recognized Klaus's little brother, Kol, who was only a couple of years older than her.

Kol raised his eyebrows and asked with a deadly smile: "Is that so? Damon, would you be a good mate and leave me and my future sister-in-law alone? I need to have a word with her." Damon and Kol started staring at each other until Damon backed away without saying a word.

Angela sighed and thanked Kol: "Thank you, my lord." Kol grinned and said: "Call me Kol." Angela smiled and took his offered arm and let him led her to the dance floor. She didn't feel nervous or awkward around him and dancing with him turned out to be so much fun.

He was dancing in a funny way, trying to make her laugh and it worked. He would spin her around clumsily and then catch her and then spin her again. After ten minutes, Angela was out of breath and they went to get a drink. They spotted Rebekah clinging to the man she left Angela to flirt with. Kol snorted and said: "My sister, ladies and gentlemen!"

Angela couldn't stop her laughter and Kol followed after her. She noticed people were paying attention to them and probably wondering why she was with the wrong brother. Kol noticed that too and whispered: "Go to mother, excuse yourself and then I sneak out and we go to Nik's chamber to mess with him."

Angela's eyes widened and asked: "What are you saying?" Kol asked: "Do you want to have some fun or you rather stay at this boring ball?" Angela didn't really have an answer and Kol answered for her: "I thought so. Now go."

She finally left with a little push from Kol and found Esther talking to a bunch of women. She coughed and asked: "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She smiled and excused herself from the crowd and they went to a corner to talk.

Angela faked: "I am so sorry but I am feeling tired. It is probably from all the dancing and the proposal. I think I need to rest. May I be excused?" Esther said with a worried smile: "Yes dear. You need to rest. Go."

Angela quietly thanked her and bowed and headed for the doors while looking at Kol and giving him a smirk. He smirked back and put his drink on the table next to him; ready to follow her after a couple of minutes.

Angela thought excitedly: "This will be fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol and Angela were quietly laughing; making their way to Klaus's chamber. They finally reached it and Kol put his hand on the doorknob to open the door that Angela stopped him: "Should we knock first?" Kol chuckled and answered: "He is my brother and I never knock." With that, he opened the door and led Angela in first, only to hear her gasp in shock.

Angela gasped as she saw her fiancé with his mouth on a woman's neck, apparently sucking the blood out of her body. She was frozen and couldn't even blink as she saw his fangs separating from her skin.

He saw her.

His eyes were red with dark veins running underneath them. His look was cold, almost like he didn't know her. Drops of blood were falling down from the corner of his mouth; making him look demonic to her.

Kol didn't know what to do. He was the reason behind her knowing sooner that she was supposed to and he would certainly be punished for it so he tried to make things better by stepping in.

He turned Angela around and looked her in the eyes but she didn't show any kind of reaction. She was frozen just like a statue. He was about to compel her that Klaus dropped the woman in his arms on the ground and yelled: "Don't."

Kol turned around and yelled: "Father would kill us Nik and you know it." Klaus marched to them and pointed to the door and said: "Get out Kol, I will make this right." Kol seemed to hesitate but Klaus gave him a look that made him get out as soon as possible.

Klaus wiped the blood on his face with his handkerchief and closed his eyes to concentrate. She was clearly in shock and he could simply compel her to forget but he didn't want to. Compelling her the first time didn't feel good and he was sure doing it again wouldn't make him feel any better.

He put his hand on her shoulder in a gentle way but the touch itself made her snap out of her trance and jump backwards. Klaus sighed and approached her but she started running to the door. Klaus knew he had to flash in front of her and he did.

Angela saw him appear in front of her and screamed at the top of her lungs. Klaus put his hand on her mouth and tried to keep her quiet but she kept pushing him back. Her eyes were filled with fear and disgust and Klaus tried so hard not to look into them.

She started mumbling but Klaus didn't understand so he carefully took his hand off her mouth and she asked: "What are you?" Klaus answered: "I am a vampire…"

She let out a quiet 'what' and stepped back in shock. She had heard some nighttime stories about demons that drink human blood; vampires who had no mercy when it came to killing innocent people. She remembered how afraid she was, listening to those stories but secretly comforting herself by thinking vampires didn't exist and the whole point of them in the stories were to scare children to behave.

Klaus recognized her confusion and started explaining: "My whole family are vampires. We've been living on this earth for a very long time." Angela couldn't hold herself up anymore so she sat on one of the chairs and held her head between her hands.

She looked at Klaus and asked: "But how?" Klaus ran his hand through his hair and Angela was terrified that she found him attractive then. She couldn't believe she felt an attraction to a demon…

"I had a little brother named Henrik. He was killed by a werewolf and…" Angela stopped him: "A werewolf? Those are real too?" Klaus almost found it funny, her asking with her eyes wide open but he didn't laugh.

He simply nodded and continued: "My parents were scared something similar would happen to the rest of us. They found a spell that would make us immortal. That is how the first line of vampires was created."

Angela asked horrified: "So are you saying that…you are the first vampires ever?" Klaus nodded and added: "Yes, we are the original family of vampires." Angela stood up and let out angrily: "And when were you planning on telling me this? Were you just looking for some new prey?"

Klaus snapped back: "We were supposed to tell you after the engagement tomorrow, if you had not barged in here with Kol… What the hell were you thinking coming here with Kol?" Angela didn't answer; she simply went for the door but Klaus blocked her way.

She yelled: "I want to go to my chamber. Please step out of the way." Klaus stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes, she gulped as he ordered: "You are not going anywhere…"

Angela had enough. She was not some little girl. If he thought he could just yell and have his way, he was mistaken. She pushed him and Klaus actually stumbled back a little because he was surprised by her actions; he didn't see it coming.

He could see pure rage and determination in her eyes and he was speechless. Before she could leave he stopped her again and this time he didn't yell: "I am not done yet. We need to talk."

Angela raised her eyebrows and snapped: "Really? About what? Maybe about how you would want my blood, huh? Right from the source or in a golden cup?" Klaus chuckled and answered: "From the source, it is tastier." But then he realized he just made the matters worse.

Angela struggled to get out but she didn't succeed as Klaus had a strong grip on her arm. She gave up finally and said: "Alright. Let's have that talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She entered with her mask still on and gave her father a shy smile. He asked: "How did the ball go?" She took off her mask and threw it on the ground and answered: "Good. He is hooked." Her father gave her a look of approval but she didn't find it satisfying.

She sat next to him and let out: "I still do not know why it was necessary to play with his mind." His father gave her a look and she added: "Not that I did not enjoy it…"

He got up and brought two glasses of wine for them and explained: "He would be a great help to us. You see, he is impulsive and crazy and we could use that in our advantage."

She nodded in understanding and accepted the glass of wine from her father. He held his own up and said: "To victory." She repeated after him: "To victory." They clicked their glasses together and drank in peace.

"Victory awaits us, my sweet Rose…"

**What do you think?**

**Leave some reviews!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**Here we gooooo:**

Chapter5_Demons and Reasons

"Listen, I know how you must be feeling right now but…" Klaus started calmly but he was cut off by Angela: "Oh, let me tell you, you do not have the slightest clue how I am feeling right now so stop this. You do not know what it feels like, being separated from your family, being engaged to a stranger and then find out that he is a demon…"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and asked amused: "A demon?" Angela walked up to him with her newfound strength and added: "Yes, a demon. That is what you are." Klaus closed the little space between them and just when their faces were close enough to touch, he asked with a smirk: "Then why your heart races every time this demon gets close to you?"

His question caught her off-guard as her heart had indeed raced when he got closer to her. For the first time after her anger explosion earlier, she was speechless. He stepped back with his visible smirk and went to get himself a drink.

She breathed until she felt calm enough to continue their little talk. Klaus was staring at her with playful eyes, holding his glass of Scotch. She walked towards him saying: "Do you think this is humorous? Is this a game to you?"

Klaus shrugged and asked: "Does it seem like a game to you?" Angela answered honestly: "I do not know. I do not know what to believe anymore…"

Klaus put the glass on the nearest table and offered: "I can take it away, you know… I can take it all away…" Angela asked confused: "Take what away? What on earth are you talking about?" Klaus simply said: "I can make you forget about this… forget about everything…"

Angela couldn't process what she had just heard so she asked: "But how?" Klaus explained slowly: "Vampires have a lot of abilities and one of them is compulsion. We can simply look humans in the eyes and make them do everything we want."

Angela literally felt her mind explode as he was explaining to her what the compulsion was. She couldn't think straight but suddenly a horrifying thought entered her mind. She asked hesitantly: "Have you ever… used compulsion on me?"

Klaus answered honestly: "Yes." But after he saw her fearful eyes, he added: "It was not what you think. I may not seem like a gentleman but I am not pathetic enough to take advantage of a poor little human."

Angela pushed all of her thoughts back and asked: "Poor little human?" Klaus nodded and answered: "Yes my dear. There are things vampires can do that you cannot even imagine. We are capable of things that you cannot fathom."

She blinked a couple of times but she didn't know what to say to those sentences. Klaus used her silence to add: "I compelled you to stay away from Damon." Realization hit her as she finally found out why she always had a bad feeling about Damon.

Klaus asked: "So what do you say? Do you want me to make you forget?" Angela stepped back scared and answered for a couple of times: "No. No. No." Klaus threw his hands in the air and answered: "Alright, alright. But there is something else I can do… I can make this bad feeling, this fear, this confusion go away…"

Angela opened her mouth but nothing came out. He knew it was a tempting offer and she couldn't make a decision but just when he thought she was about to give in, she answered: "No. I want to remember this; everything about tonight."

Klaus blinked confused and finally said: "As you wish…" Angela hesitated before asking: "So if we are to be married… I am going to get older and you are not…" Klaus took the glass and drank it before answering: "You will be a vampire too. After our wedding day, I am scheduled to turn you…"

Angela whispered: "No… I cannot be a… I do not wish to… You cannot do this against my will…" Klaus felt bad for her, the way her eyes went dark, like they were already hopeless. He explained: "That is the only way… We both do not have a choice…"

She started walking towards the door slowly but Klaus didn't stop her that time. She stopped suddenly and turned around asking: "Why?" Klaus raised his eyebrows asking: "Why what?" She continued: "Why did you compel me to stay away from Damon?"

Klaus didn't have an answer. That was one question he kept asking himself but 'she is yours now' was not such a good answer. He shrugged after a moment and replied: "I do not know. That moment I was not thinking clearly but it does not change any facts. Damon is dangerous and you need to stay away from him."

Angela didn't say anything right away but then she simply informed him: "I am going to my chamber. Please do not follow me. I will try to think about everything I have learned tonight and figure out if I can be alright with it all."

Klaus nodded in understanding and watched her leave silently, closing the door behind her. He sighed and drank some more Scotch to forget about everything that happened that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was in her brand new nightgown, lying down on her comfortable bed and thinking about everything that has changed in her life just in a couple of days. She remembered the day her mother had received a letter from the Mikaelson family.

She sat Angela down and tried to explain everything to her calmly but she didn't succeed. Angela didn't want to have a planned future with someone she didn't even know. But the days passed quickly and she had to say goodbye to everything.

She left everyone behind but she could've fought harder for her life. She could've run away, she could've left everyone behind with Stefan, at least then she would've had a happy ending.

She still didn't know how she had managed to cope herself with living with the Mikaelson family for two days. She had even liked them and then she had learned they were all a bunch of murderous vampires.

Once again she realized her mother was right; fate did bring extraordinary things into someone's life…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was sitting at the table quietly, looking at the door every thirty seconds but she still hadn't showed up for breakfast. Kol that was sitting next to him tapped his shoulder and asked quietly: "How did you handle the situation last night?" Klaus rolled his eyes and answered short: "Fine."

The doors opened and Klaus turned around to see her walk in gracefully. She was looking flawless in her creamy dress but he figured she hadn't slept at all last night when he looked at her eyes. She noticed he was staring at her and smiled at him.

Klaus was confused but he didn't show it and smiled back. She made her way next to him and sat down quietly. Mikael and Esther entered right before Klaus could whisper something to her and everyone stood up.

They sat down and Mikael announced happily: "As everyone witnessed last night, my son Niklaus and my dear Angela are officially engaged. As soon as Angela turns eighteen, in less than three months, we will celebrate their union with a grand ball."

Everyone at the table started nodding their heads and smiling at the 'happy' couple as they returned the favor. Mikael sat down without saying anything else and everyone started eating after him.

Angela poured herself some milk and grabbed a couple of berries. She hadn't slept at all last night and she had a light headache. She ate the first two strawberries in a hurry but then she noticed his eyes on her and looked at him.

His face was calm but she knew he was probably bursting with questions about how she was handling things but then again maybe not. He was not a human. He probably didn't feel anything about her or anyone or anything.

She was dealing with those kinds of thoughts the night before and they were behind her lack of sleeping. She realized she had been staring at him without saying anything for a minute and took her eyes off him and focused on eating.

After everyone was finished Klaus noticed she was approaching his mother and stood up to probably stop her. He could barely hear them speak as everyone was chatting way too loud so he tried to move closer to them but Mikael was in front of him in a second.

"Today is the day she needs to find out. You know what to do, right?" He asked impatiently and Klaus nodded. If only his father knew what happened last night…

Mikael walked away and he finally reached them hoping to calm his mother down but noticed they were smiling at each other. Esther noticed him and patted his back and said: "Niklaus, I am proud the way you handled things."

Klaus opened his mouth in shock but didn't say anything. He just waited for his mother to leave them alone so he could ask her what the hell was going on. Esther did finally left and Klaus whispered: "What did you tell her?"

Angela answered calmly: "I simply told her you sat me down and told me everything and as shocked as I was, I understand the situation." He narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't even blink. He gave up and asked quietly: "So does that mean…that you are accepting everything?"

Angela nodded and said: "I believe in fate, I honestly do. There must be a reason behind everything that has happened. Our father's fates tied when mine saved your father's life. The promise, his death, us being together, I am sure there is a reason behind it all..."

Klaus was speechless. Before he could even say something, she added: "I threw everything away when I stepped in that carriage to come here. I could have fought but I did not. Maybe because deep down I did want to come and I was just frightened to say it out loud…"

Klaus whispered: "Angela…" She interrupted him: "Please, let me finish. I have to get it all out or I will go mad. From today on, I am accepting my own fate. I truly accept it. I have made up my mind. I will try to live happily here because there is no point in missing the things I have decided to leave behind."

Klaus knew she was breaking her own heart by saying those words and he couldn't do anything to help her. He didn't expect her to be that brave, to make that kind of decision and mean it. Angela continued: "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some rest. I could not sleep last night and I need to lie down."

She bowed a little in front of him and Klaus watched her walk away. He felt like there was no one else in the room as she was going further away from him. He couldn't even hear anything. She was gone but he was still staring at the doors.

When his father had dropped the bomb on him, asking him to marry a human and then turn her, he immediately started hating the girl without even meeting her. He never thought he would care about her. He never thought he would feel anything when he was around her. He looked at their marriage like a job he was asked to do; the one he couldn't turn down.

But there was something about that innocent little human that was mesmerizing him. Something he couldn't put a finger on, something different than anything else he had ever seen.

Everything was changed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol entered his chamber after the breakfast to have a little rest and then leave for a horse ride. He threw himself on his own bed and lied there for a couple of minutes with his eyes closed. He kept thinking about Angela, blaming himself.

It was strange of him to feel for a human, to feel responsible but he did. After last night, the way she had easily agreed to come with him and mess with Klaus, he felt a connection between himself and her. He felt like she might be a good friend for him.

Kol laughed out loud at his own thoughts but his laughter died slowly. It had been a long time since he even thought about having any friends. He only had his family and it was then that he realized that.

He sighed and opened his eyes and suddenly something caught his sharp eyes. There was a mask on the table in front of his bed. He was frozen as he realized it was her mask.

After a moment, he got up and walked to the table and picked up the mask. He could smell her intoxicating scent clearly and it made him dizzy. He looked at the mask and wondered how it got to his chamber.

Was she there?

**So how was this chapter?**

**Love it if you would leave a review for me ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hey everyone, I'm back!  
><strong>

**So here's a new chapter for you, hope you'll like it...**

**Here we go:**

Chapter6_The Connection

She was walking more cautiously than before since she had learned she was surrounded by a bunch of vampires. Her steps were careful and she looked around every time she entered a hallway. After her rest that morning she was making her way to the study.

Her mother had taught her how to write and read and she had learned it from Angela's father. As a kid, she had always liked reading and she was excited to take a look at the books.

The first time she was there was with Rebekah when she wanted to show her around but she didn't even let her look at the books and dragged her out of there in a hurry. She finally reached the large study and went in hoping she could get some alone time.

As she walked in and closed the grand door behind her, she noticed him sitting on one of the comfortable chairs reading. He looked up and closed the book as he saw her and nodded his head towards her.

She smiled nervously and went to the bookshelves, praying he wouldn't start a conversation anytime soon but he said right away: "I heard you know now…" Angela nodded her head politely but didn't say a word as her eyes scanned the books. There were so many and she couldn't pick one.

Suddenly she felt him standing behind her and turned around. He was closer than necessary and she felt sick to her stomach; she remembered Klaus saying he was dangerous.

Before she could say anything, Damon gave her his book and said: "Read it. It's Don Quixote." She nodded and thanked him quietly. He stepped back and left her alone in the study and she finally breathed calmly.

She looked at the book and decided to give it a try. She sat on one of the wooden chairs and opened the book and started reading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was enjoying reading for a couple of hours that the study doors opened and two people walked in, kissing, closing the door behind them. Angela's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip looking at the couple.

The woman was moaning loudly and clutching to the man's collar. Suddenly the woman's eyes caught hers and she pulled away and whispered: "Finn…" The man turned around and Angela realized he was Klaus's older brother Finn and the woman was his wife, Sage.

Sage started: "We thought no one was here in this hour…" Angela got up and said shyly: "It is alright. I was about to leave anyways." And she made her way out before they could stop her.

She was in the hallway that she realized she was blushing. She quickly went to her chamber to change for the lunch time in the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela noticed Klaus was strangely silent around her since the morning and tried to make conversation but everything she asked him during lunch was answered with a simple nod of his head. After lunch time was over, everyone started gathering around and talking as usual.

Angela couldn't understand how they found talking to each other three times a day interesting. She was left alone once again until Sage approached her. Angela stared at the ground as she was coming closer and tried not to blush thinking about the incident in the study.

Sage said the moment she had reached Angela: "I am truly embarrassed about earlier Angela… I hope you did not get offended or…" Angela interrupted her: "Oh absolutely not. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sage chuckled quietly and put her hand on Angela's arm and squeezed it lightly and then left to stand beside Finn. Angela sighed looking at them. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they truly loved each other and were happy. She wanted that love and that happiness but it just seemed there was no way she could get either one of them.

Klaus whispered right in her ear: "Let's leave together." Angela turned around and said without hesitation: "So you do talk, my lord." Klaus asked confused: "What are you talking about?" Angela shrugged and said: "I noticed you have not spoken to me since this morning. Is something wrong?"

Klaus shook his head and offered her his arm saying: "I already spoke to mother. I am taking you out today." Angela wrapped her arm in his, walking towards the door with him. She could feel eyes on them but she acted like she was clueless.

After they were outside she asked: "Was this your idea? Taking me out?" Klaus nodded and answered: "Yes. I think you had enough time in here. Since you are used to living in the village you supposedly love nature so keeping you in a mansion full of vampires for too long may not be such a good idea."

Angela laughed and agreed: "You can say that again, my lord." Klaus wasn't looking at her when he said out of the blue: "You can call me Nik…if you want…"

Angela looked at him but his face was emotionless and she decided not to say anything else. They reached her chamber and Klaus stopped saying: "I wait here for you. Try to wear something more comfortable, less fancy."

Angela let go of his arm and bowed a little and entered her own chamber. She closed the door behind her and rushed to her closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was waiting silently in the hallway until her doors finally got opened. She stepped outside wearing a simple white dress with flowers sewed on it. Klaus had never seen a dress like that; it was so simple that it looked like a servant's dress.

Angela noticed the look on his face and explained nervously: "It is one of my old dresses. Do you think it is not appropriate?" Klaus said in a rush: "Actually, it is appropriate for outside, I guess…"

Angela smiled happily and walked to him and Klaus asked: "What made you so happy suddenly?" Angela smiled wider and answered: "My mother sewed this dress for me. I am just glad I had a chance to wear it again."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. He simply smiled back at her and offered her his arm again and she gladly accepted it.

The moment they were outside the mansion, the sunshine hit them and Angela smiled again. She breathed in the fresh air and tried to smell the beautiful roses of the garden. Klaus noticed she needed to walk freely for a while so he loosened his grip on her arm and she walked to the flowers.

He just watched as she moved from one bush to another, closing her eyes and taking the smell in. He noticed how she held on to the hem of her dress and knelt on the ground near one of the bushes, touching the flowers gently.

Suddenly she took her eyes off the flowers and looked at him smiling and Klaus felt like the sunshine was too warm for him. He walked closer to her and held his hand out and she took it to stand up. The breeze was moving her loose hair around and he felt like he needed to put a stray of her hair behind her ear but she turned around suddenly and walked to the next bush.

He started following her around and without trying he could smell all the flowers surrounding them. He remembered being only a kid, chasing Rebekah through the flowers and catching her as she screamed and laughed loudly.

All those memories seemed to belong to another person and he was just watching them in his head. He had never thought he would miss being human, but watching her feel alive with just smelling a bunch of flowers made him rethink it.

Angela called him out: "Nik… I mean… My lord…" Klaus looked at her surprised and amused and chuckled at her embarrassment. Angela bit her lip and turned around and Klaus asked: "What did you want to say?"

She faced him again and said: "I just wanted to ask where we are going?" Klaus explained: "The woods around here are worth seeing. The carriage is here." They walked to the waiting carriage and got in quietly.

Angela ran a hand through her hair and stroked them without noticing Klaus staring at her. She was sitting right in front of him and the carriage wasn't as fancy as the first one she had gotten into so their legs were close to touch.

She started staring out the window as the carriage started moving and Klaus couldn't help but stare at her exposed neck. He shook his head as images started to run around in his head and tried not to think about her, at least for a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the woods was difficult for Klaus though he didn't exactly know why. To be around her, be that close to her seemed to have an effect on him. After the carriage stopped Klaus got off first and held his hand for her to grab.

She clutched his hand and jumped instead of putting one of her feet down first like a lady. Klaus was certainly amused but he didn't show it. She let go of his hand and walked to the trees nearby. She took the fresh air in and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her from a few feet away in the middle of the trees. She blinked a few times and after she could no longer see them she simply thought she imagined it.

She shook her head and turned around and saw that carriage was leaving and Klaus was walking towards her. She noticed he was way overdressed compared to her in her simple dress. He finally reached her and said: "So what do you usually do… in outdoors?"

Angela shrugged and answered: "I used to pick flowers or fruits and vegetables that we grew. Oh and I know it sounds silly but I used to chase rabbits." She let out the last part with a shy smile on her face and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Klaus showed her the way with his hand and said: "You can do all of the things you want today. Just be careful, the woods are not as safe as you think around here. Do not get far away from me, do you understand?"

She nodded and started walking towards a path and entered the woods carefully. She could tell this place was very different from what she was used to and tried to stay cautious but that was hard to do as she could be distracted by so many beautiful flowers the woods had.

Klaus heard something moving around and looked around carefully but couldn't see anything. He circled around a few times but he couldn't see what it was so he gave up. He heard footsteps and turned around to see what Angela was doing only to realize she was gone.

"Angela?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was looking around for her for some time but there was no sign of her around. He stopped and scanned his surroundings one more time but there was no sign of her. He couldn't even smell her scent and he found it very strange.

He felt something was behind him, looking at him so he turned around slowly only to be speechless. In front of him, on the ground, was a wolf. His mouth was half open as the wolf got closer to him. He hadn't seen a wolf since he was turned by his father and they all left their village.

His nose was immediately filled with the wolf's unique scent. It was a strange mix between dirt and flowers but he somehow liked it. He realized he was kneeling in front of the wolf without any control and staring into its green eyes.

There was something boiling inside of him, something that he hadn't felt in his whole life. The more he stared into those eyes, the more he was captivated. He felt like he could understand what it was trying to say to him but the words couldn't form in his mind.

His hand rose to pet its head and the wolf closed his eyes for a moment. Klaus gulped feeling some sort of connection to the wolf that he had just realized was a female. He stood up abruptly and the wolf growled and started to back away from him.

The moment he felt that connection he got scared and got up but when the wolf started to get away from him he realized he didn't want it to leave. He needed to know what was going on but in a blink the wolf was running away.

He ran after it through the bushes and trees in paths he couldn't remember. All he could think about was those green eyes and the way they looked familiar to him. After running for a couple of moments he gave up and stopped, looking around to see where he was.

He looked around in shock as he had reached his own spot in the middle of the woods. He hadn't realized the wolf was leading him there; he had only focused on following it not where it was heading. The quiet lake in the middle of the woods was his favorite place in difficult times and just only to add to his confusion he saw Angela lying down on the ground, looking like she was passed out.

He flashed to her, kneeling beside her on the ground. "Angela? ANGELA?" He started shaking her until she finally opened her eyes. She couldn't see for a moment, the sunlight was too much, but when she could she saw Klaus on top of her, looking more than worried.

She let out with a groan: "What happened?" Klaus's eyes went from worried to angry in a second and he yelled: "What happened?! Where did you disappear to? I was looking everywhere for you…" Angela pushed her elbow on the ground and tried to get up but Klaus didn't let her.

Angela sighed and answered: "I honestly do not know what happened… I saw a rabbit and I started chasing it until it led me here and then I just… I do not know… All I remember is the rabbit and this lake… After that, it is just dark…"

Klaus, still frowning, got up and held his hand for her but she didn't grab it. Klaus raised his eyebrows and said: "Angela, get up." She hesitated but finally grabbed his hand and got up. He didn't let go of her hand and started checking to see if she was bruised.

Angela's breath caught in her throat as he was done checking her and was raising his head to face her. She let out without any control: "You can tell me you were worried. I do not mind it…"

The moment the words got out of her mouth, she covered it with her hand. Klaus was looking at her strangely; in a way that made her even more breathless. His hand came up and grabbed hers and took it off her mouth slowly.

His fingers were touching hers and she somehow felt like she was having a fever. The look in his eyes faded away suddenly and he separated his hand from hers. He looked in her eyes and muttered quietly: "I was worried about you. I did not know what to tell my parents if something happened to you."

Angela didn't know why but she felt utterly disappointed. His eyes were cold and his words burned her in a way she thought wasn't possible. She only nodded and turned around, walking away from him saying: "I think we should get back. Can you show the way, my lord?"

Klaus walked closer and explained: "The carriage is not coming soon. We can walk through the woods again, if you want." She turned around and asked: "Can we stay here?"

Klaus didn't answer right away. That was his favorite place and he hadn't showed it to anyone ever. He didn't intend too, either. Angela saw hesitation in his eyes and frowned. She couldn't possibly think of a reason he wouldn't want her there.

Klaus finally agreed and said: "Sure. We can stay here." Angela couldn't help but smile sweetly and sit right there on the ground. Klaus sat down beside her but kept his distance. He started: "Do you like it here?" Angela turned her head to him and asked: "The woods or the lake?" He simply answered: "Here…"

Angela turned her head again to the lake and said quietly: "I told you, I am trying to be happy. I am trying to adjust to this new life but it is going to take some time before I could completely feel safe. I cannot lie. I sometimes enjoy it…"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and asked: "Sometimes?" Angela giggled quietly and said: "It sounds terrible and I probably should not say it but I secretly enjoy being the center of attention sometimes. The way your parents, your family treats me like I am one of them already, it is a delight."

Klaus let out: "Oh…" He couldn't help himself, he was disappointed. He really didn't know why but he sort of wanted her to say his name and include him in the list of people that treated her well and made her feel special.

Angela sensed something she said was wrong but she couldn't put a finger on it. Suddenly she noticed and she gathered her strength and whispered: "And then there is you…"

Klaus's head turned around so fast that made her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't look at him when she continued: "My feelings for you are ambiguous… I do not know if I have feelings for you or even if I should… I know we do not know each other very well and that we have just met for a few days, but if things go as planned, we are going to be together for a very long time and I think we can respect and… like each other…"

Klaus was once again speechless. He was wondering how a little pretty human girl could do this to him. She wasn't looking at him but he knew she was blushing because her heart was beating faster than usual and her breathing was not normal.

He took his eyes off her and turned his head to the lake. He didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't possibly tell her that before he saw her, his plan was to marry the girl and move to another country and get rid of her there.

He couldn't possibly tell her his feelings for her were ambiguous, too. He said after a moment: "I think we can reach an agreement." Angela sighed hearing his words. She really expected something big after her confession but apparently Klaus didn't want to talk.

Klaus changed his mind, though, and continued: "Forget about that. I do think we can reach a place where we respect and… like each other, too. I honestly did not plan to have feelings for you, or even have this talk…"

Angela smiled shyly and looked at him, looking at her. Something clicked between them and they both could feel it. They were enjoying the silence, staring at each other and worried about nothing else. Not even the woman who was looking at them through the bushes from afar.

If they looked carefully they could see her green eyes between the branches and even if it was possible, her wide smirk. She started to walk backwards carefully, leaving the pair alone, with a dead white rabbit in hand…

**Leave a review please!**

**Love you all,**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**I'm back with another chapter, it is emotional so get ready!**

**All I could think about and listen to was "Fix You" by Coldplay during writing this...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter7_Fix You

A couple of hours passed them by as they talked more and more about themselves. It was no surprise that Angela was the one talking most of the time. Klaus couldn't open up to anyone, ever. He couldn't even imagine telling her about his horrible childhood memories so he let her talk over and over about her little village.

She talked about her mother and how hard she had worked to manage their little family. She talked about how she was always playing in the woods since she could remember. She almost told him everything about her life, except the part about Stefan.

She had tried not to think about her childhood love as she was telling Klaus stories about her adventures in the woods. She had successfully omitted him from every memory she was sharing with Klaus and she was not proud of it.

After a couple of moments of silence, Klaus looked up at the sky and said: "The carriage should be here anytime now." He got up and after him, she got up and they started walking towards the trees.

She looked over her shoulder one more time, taking all the beauties the lake had possessed in and then she followed Klaus. He was walking right next to her, apparently worried she would disappear once again.

Angela tried not to giggle but she failed. Klaus looked at her amused and asked: "What is it?" She shook her head and whispered with another giggle: "Nothing." Klaus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

The carriage was waiting for them as Klaus had predicted and they got in and rode back to the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to the mansion spent quietly as Angela had closed her eyes and tried to rest for a little while. Klaus was only focusing on not looking at her angelic face and he succeeded. The carriage finally stopped but she didn't open her eyes.

Klaus called her name quietly but she didn't move an inch. He didn't know what to do. At first he wanted to shake her a little bit and wake her up but then he decided not to. He took a deep breath and decided to do the one thing that he had never done in his life.

He slowly put his arms under her petite form and carefully closed the distance between their bodies. She was in his arms as he got out of the carriage and she even tried to get closer to him in her sleep. He was carrying her bridal style to the mansion.

He was silently hoping no one would catch him in the act. God forbid anyone found out he was gentle with a human girl; even with his own fiancé. He got past the guards with a cold look in his eyes; it simply meant any comment on the situation would end in murder.

He had managed to avoid any family members until he reached her chamber. He hardly opened the door and walked in and marched to her bed and put her gently on the bed. He stared at her for a moment; noticing a small smile on her lips.

Klaus also had a little small on the corner of his mouth but it went away as soon as he turned around and saw a book on her table; his book.

He walked angrily to the table and grabbed the book. He couldn't believe it. How the hell she had managed to get her hands on Damon's favorite book? There was only one explanation: He gave it to her…

With that thought he put the book down on the table and walked out of her chamber with a deadly look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was in her chamber on her bed. Her eyes moved around for a moment until she remembered she went out with Klaus but the last thing she remembered was being with him in the carriage.

She sat up suddenly and thought that maybe Klaus had brought her to her chamber. The thought of him holding her and carrying her around made her face red and she couldn't help but feel a little breathless.

There was a knock on the door and she took a deep breath before answering: "Come in." The door opened and in her disappointment she saw it was one of the servants coming to help her get ready for dinner.

In the half an hour that she had spent with the servant, changing her clothes, combing her hair, putting a light make-up on, she was thinking about him. She felt like she had to thank him for taking her out that day.

She was smiling all the way to the dining room and as the doors got opened for her and she walked in, she noticed him standing in a corner holding a glass of Scotch. She was smiling right at him but he wasn't even looking at her direction.

Angela's smile faded away as soon as she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. She was in her own thoughts that Rebekah reached her: "How was the little trip to the woods?" Angela focused on her and answered honestly: "It was amazing."

From the corner of her eyes she could see him looking at her but the moment she turned her head around his eyes were on his glass. She excused herself and left Rebekah to go to him; not paying attention to her raised eyebrows.

She walked right at him; counting her steps; she was biting her lips nervously. She didn't know why he was acting that way when apparently he went into trouble to take her to her chamber. She was standing in front of him that he took his eyes off his glass and looked at her.

His eyes were different; she could tell. She asked quietly: "Is everything alright?" Klaus scoffed and drank the rest of his drink before answering: "Everything is perfect, love."

Angela let out a quiet 'oh' and started biting her lip again. Klaus noticed that and before he could stop himself he said: "Don't."

She stopped all of a sudden and tried to say nothing but she couldn't: "Something is wrong. You are different and I do not know why you are acting this way. If I acted inappropriately you can just tell me…"

Klaus poured another drink for himself and drank it without saying a word. She sighed and said quietly: "Or you can just stay silent…" She walked backwards and finally turned around, leaving him alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the dinner Klaus didn't look at her once. She couldn't figure out what had changed so suddenly and thinking about it was driving her mad. After everyone was finished, she wanted to excuse herself and go to her chamber to think clearly but she was stopped by Ric.

He asked out of the blue: "Can I have a moment with you, alone?" Angela looked at him surprised and confused but his face was expressionless. She honestly didn't know what to do, she didn't even know who he was or if he was reliable.

She wanted to ask Klaus for permission, secretly asking him to confirm the man before she would take off with him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was holding a drink in his hand, listening to Elijah talk, but his eyes were distant.

She sighed and looked back at Ric and nodded her head. He put his hand gently on her back, not touching her too much, and led her out of the dining room. Angela found it strange that no one was even asking where they were going.

Everybody seemed busy, or were they trying to look busy?

At the last minute, she looked at Klaus one more time and noticed he was the only one looking at them. Her eyes were screaming for attention, he noticed that but he didn't show any kind of reaction. He simply turned his head around and looked at his brother.

Angela swallowed quietly and let Ric lead her outside. She didn't say a word the whole time they were walking down the corridors. She noticed he was taking her out the mansion and she finally made herself ask: "Where are we going, my lord?"

Ric wasn't looking at her when he answered back: "What I am about to tell you will require fresh air, Angela." His words didn't help her at all, only added to her confusion. She decided to keep quiet again and see what would happen next.

Once they reached the garden, Ric politely took his hand off her back and finally looked at her properly. Angela felt a little bit cold as the night breeze had started wandering around them. Ric noticed that and took off his jacket quickly and threw it on her shoulders.

Angela smiled warmly and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before asking: "So what did you want to talk about, my lord?" Ric took a couple of steps back and with a strange look on his face, he asked her: "Do you know who I am?"

Angela frowned and answered: "I know that your name is Ric, my lord but except that, no, I do not know who you are." He ran his hand through his hair nervously and said: "I am Mikael's right hand man and…" Angela interrupted him: "Are you not a little young to be his right hand man?"

Ric scoffed and didn't say anything and Angela continued: "I know that you are a vampire and supposedly immortal and you can be hundred years old, but still, you look so young." Ric explained: "I was turned into a vampire when I was only twenty years old but I should be thirty-five now."

Angela nodded her head and waited for him to continue. Ric went on: "As I was saying, I am Mikael's right hand man. I saved his life once and after that I came here to stay with him and serve him." Angela let out before she could stop herself: "Just like my father… except that he died."

Angela was looking at the ground so she didn't notice the look in Ric's eyes. His voice made her look up at him: "My name is Alaric Saltzman, Angela. I saved Mikael's life and survived, and left my family to be with him…"

Angela was looking at him with shocked eyes and her mouth wide open. She couldn't process the words that just came out of his mouth. Was he saying that…?

"I am your father, Angela…"

The shock wasn't leaving her body as she was standing in front of him, his jacket on her shoulders, recognizing his familiar eyes, realizing what he was saying eventually. One single tear left her eye and finally the spell was broken.

She was finding it hard to breathe; she was finding it hard to see, hard to say a single word. Suddenly the pieces of puzzles came together in her mind, the way he looked at her over the table, the looks Klaus and Rebekah shared whenever she brought up her father.

She didn't know how to feel about anything. She wasn't even moving and finally when Ric stepped closer to her she took a couple of steps back uncontrollably. She made herself look at the man that had left her years ago, when she was only a child.

How could he do that to her? To her mother?

"Why?"

That was the only question she could manage to ask him at the time. She noticed his eyes were also wet and when she asked him why he had left them behind, he started blinking faster than usual.

"Angela, I loved your mother, I still do, I love you…" He started but Angela couldn't help but shout: "That is not the answer I want. Why did you leave us? To be Mikael's right hand man?"

Ric tried to reason with her: "Angela when I saved Mikael's life you were a little child, you do not know what your mother and I were going through. I never meant to hurt Ella or you but when I saw the opportunity to be more than just a farmer, I took it."

Angela couldn't understand his words: "What do you mean more than a farmer? What is wrong with farming? What is wrong with being an honest person, working to provide for their family? What did you leave us for? This?"

"Angela…" Ric started but she cut him off: "Do you even know what we went through? Do you know how hard mother had worked so we would not be hungry or homeless? Do you even care?" Ric reached her and took her arm but she freed it immediately and shouted: "Do not touch me!"

He whispered: "I came to see you and your mother every year on your birthday, Angela. I watched you two bake and laugh and play with each other and believe me when I say this, I would rather set myself on fire than leaving you alone one more time but I had to. I would simply turn my emotions off when I was about to leave, so it would be easier for me."

Angela's tears were streaming down her face as she was picturing him, standing in a corner, far away, watching them and regretting his decision. Ric started again: "All I want is for you to be happy, Angela. I wanted to bring you here, so I could protect you myself, and take care of you. Soon your mother will join us for the wedding and then maybe she would forgive me too."

Angela hissed: "Do you think that I have forgiven you already? You say all you want is for me to be happy, yet you rope me here, against my will, to marry a beast, just like yourself. You denied me the happiness I deserved years ago,_ father_."

She grabbed his jacket and threw it on the ground and walked past him, and when she sensed he was walking right behind her, she turned around and asked not so loud: "Please, do not follow me. I want to be alone for now."

Alaric nodded and slowly made his way to the mansion and left her all alone. He wasn't nearly inside that he bumped into a very nervous-looking Klaus. He tried to walk past him but Klaus blocked his way and asked: "How did it go?"

He shrugged sadly but didn't say a word so Klaus asked again: "Where is she now?" Ric sighed and answered: "She told me to leave her alone so I did." Klaus stared at him angrily and shouted: "You left her outside, in the middle of the night? Are you out of your mind, Ric?"

Alaric opened his mouth but nothing came out. His expression went from confused to scared, in a matter of seconds. Klaus rushed past him and yelled: "I am going after her, you stay here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no trace of her in the garden but he noticed Ric's jacket on the ground. He could easily smell her scent on it. He inhaled sharply and then followed his instincts as they led him around, making him enter a small forest near the mansion.

He couldn't believe she had the courage to be alone in the middle of the night in a place full of vampires. How stupid could she be? He reminded himself that she was only human and humans were controlled by their emotions.

Her scent was scattered around, making it way too hard for him to find her. But suddenly he heard a quiet sob and he made his way towards it. In the dark, he could clearly see her petite form, sitting on the dirty ground, her head on her arms, crying her eyeballs out.

He sighed looking at her; he couldn't even remember how angry he was at her at that moment. Surprisingly she sensed someone staring at her so she raised her head but she couldn't see straight. Tears and darkness didn't blend quite well together.

Klaus walked to her and knelt on the ground and whispered a quiet 'hey'. Angela was looking at him strangely, a mix between shyness and embarrassment. Klaus was finding it hard not to touch her, comfort her and let her know everything would be alright.

She took her eyes off his face and looked at the ground, feeling more hopeless than ever. Suddenly she felt his hand on her own and she looked at him again. Her tears were still falling, and without knowing what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms.

Klaus was too shocked to do anything, let alone push her away. Her face was on his chest, her tears were wetting his shirt and her whole body was shaking. He awkwardly put his arm around her and held her close.

His other hand seemed to not care about his reputation and started caressing her smooth hair. He could practically feel her tears soaking his shirt but he couldn't care less. After a minute of holding her, he noticed she wasn't shaking anymore.

He noticed she was inhaling calmly, and apparently she had stopped crying. The strange thing was she was breathing in sync with him. He could feel her heart beating steadily but then again it sped up. He wondered what was going on with her that she separated her body from him.

He figured she was realizing what she had just done, and noticed she was blushing. He got up calmly and offered her his hand and she took it shyly. Before they could walk, she muttered: "I am so sorry, my lord. I do not know what came over me…"

Klaus smiled sadly and answered: "It is alright… Now let's get back, I will escort you to your chamber." Angela nodded and followed him but suddenly she asked: "What changed?"

Klaus was walking and making his way out of the forest that he asked: "What are you talking about?" Angela hesitated before saying: "Earlier, at dinner, you would not even look at me, but yet you came to find me and escort me back to my chamber."

Klaus simply said: "I can be mad at you and still try to save you, Angela. You are my fiancé; I will not let anything bad happen to you. You have my word."

Angela received her answer but it wasn't satisfying enough, still she didn't say anything else. They made their way out of the forest and to the mansion quietly. Klaus noticed she was freezing but she wouldn't say a word. He sighed and took off his suit and quietly put it on her shoulders.

He didn't even look into her eyes as he was putting it on. He simply turned around and continued walking. Angela clutched the suit and wrapped it tighter around her cold body. Finally after all those tears, a smile was placed on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hear animals moving around her in the dark but she couldn't care less. She was waiting for him but he was twenty minutes late. She sighed out of boredom but suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way.

She recognized his small form and didn't move as he got closer to her. He whispered: "It is done, my lady." Rose smiled at him and put a tiny bag full of coins in his hand. He opened it and apparently counted the coins as he thanked her.

She simply said: "Now go back before someone notices you are gone." He bowed and almost ran back to the mansion. She stepped closer and through the trees she could see it. She could see the mansion that soon would be hers.

She smiled wickedly and whispered: "Get ready Kol… You are going to get more than a mask soon…"

**Did you like it?**

**Leave me a review so I can respond to you! ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Here's the new chapter guys, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! ;)**

**And if you like the show The Blacklist, you should know I wrote a fanfiction for the show. It's in my profile, and it's named Say It Again.  
><strong>

**check it out if you like ;)**

Chapter8_Sleepless Night

Klaus was wide awake in his bed; he hadn't closed his eyes once during the night. Images were running in his head, keeping him busy. He was wondering how she was sleeping, fine or bad. He couldn't imagine being in her place, he couldn't hold that much emotion in himself.

If he was ever countered with shocking news like that, he would probably start a blood bath. The only way he knew to calm himself was killing, taking someone's life right out of their clinging grasp. The animalistic pleasure he'd feel in that moment would take away the pain, not for long though.

She, on the other hand, was a fragile little girl, so scared, so naïve, and so trusting. She probably couldn't even hurt a fly unintentionally. The thought made him scoff sadly. What a great match for Niklaus Mikaelson!

Lying down in the dark, he realized everything that happened in a couple of days that she came there was surreal to him. Their first encounter, the lust he had felt at first, and then there was the engagement party.

He remembered walking to her and seeing her shocked eyes when he knelt on the ground and asked her to marry him. Something burned in his mind as he was thinking about their first dance. He had pulled her so close; it was like they were one body.

He remembered his own frustration that night. Making her leave with Rebekah, so he could think clearly; but after it didn't work, he went to catch a drink. He still remembered the look on her face when she entered his chamber with Kol and saw him with his fangs in a woman's neck.

He got up and sat on the bed as the sun was coming up slowly. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times and then stood up and walked to the window. He watched as the view before him started to soak in the sunlight.

And then there was Damon…

Why did she have his book? Hadn't he warned her enough about him? He had compelled her to stay away from him for God's sakes! That thought made him remember he had to give her some kind of jewelry with vervain in it so it would keep her safe surrounded by a bunch of vampires.

There was a knock on his door that made him snap out of his thoughts. He walked to the grand door and opened it. Behind the door, stood a very troubled Ric, looking like he had the worst night of his life. Klaus made way for him to come in and he did.

Klaus started: "Ric, you have to give her time. You know I am not good with advices but trust me, she is too broken to be able to see you already." Ric sighed and went to pour himself a drink and Klaus followed him.

Ric drank his glass in one breath and then whispered: "Maybe I should have never told her. Mikael was right…" Klaus didn't know why but he said: "Forget about my father. He does not know much about parenting. I think it is better this way. At least she knows she has someone here that she could count on whenever."

Ric blurted: "She has you, too." Klaus felt so uncomfortable that he had to look the other way and drink his Scotch. He continued: "You know that I just want her to be happy and since she does not want this life… maybe we should just call the engagement off…"

Klaus turned around to face him so fast, he heard his own bones crack: "What are you talking about? Father would never let this happen and you know it." Ric shrugged and muttered: "I am such a fool. I am the reason she is miserable now. The only thing I can do for her is to free her from this idiotic marriage."

Klaus didn't know how to respond to that. If this had happened before he had even met her, he would've agreed without hesitation but everything had changed when she came to his life. That little human had woken up so many things in him, making him impossible to crack even for himself.

Ric was looking at him strangely and suddenly a wave of realization hit him: "Are you starting to have feelings for my daughter?" Klaus started walking around, throwing his hands in the air: "What on earth are you talking about?"

Ric put his glass down and got closer to him: "You never wanted this, not for one second but something is changed. I know that. I saw hesitation in your eyes, and the Nikalus Mikaelson that I know never hesitates unless…"

Klaus gulped and started: "Do not make a big deal out of this, Ric, alright? I just do not think sending her back to her village is the best idea; that is all." Ric was silent for a moment and then he nodded in agreement.

Klaus gave him a very invisible smile and then said: "Now go take a bath, and wear something that would not smell of alcohol. Who knows, maybe she had forgiven you already."

Ric nodded again and went to leave but stopped right next to Klaus and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, in appreciation and then left for good.

Klaus ran his hand in his messy hair and sighed loudly. The thoughts rushed to his mind but to push them all back, he went to take a bath himself so maybe he could think clearly afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was wide awake in her bed; she hadn't closed her eyes once during the night. So many thoughts were swimming inside her little head and it was driving her mad. She just couldn't accept it, she just couldn't believe it.

Her father, the one she heard so many stories about, was there all along, looking like he was only a couple of years older than her. She massaged her head for a minute and then her mother came to her mind. How would she react to this?

She shook her head, she couldn't think about that again. She spent the whole night picturing different situations, in which, she would tell her mother the truth. In some of the scenarios, it was him that did the talking and she just watched.

But to put all of her family issues aside, then there was Klaus. She couldn't believe how she had thrown herself in his arms the night before. She felt so embarrassed that her cheeks started turning red again. He must've thought she was such an easy girl.

The thought made her head hurt and she kept rubbing her forehead until some of the pain went away. There was a knock on her door, probably one of the servants, coming to help get her ready for breakfast but she had already made her choice.

She was not joining them for breakfast. He would be there. She just couldn't face her _father_ just yet. She had to pretend she was sick so she wouldn't see him, or any one of them. They all knew the truth and hid it from her; for good reason though.

She heard another knock and then she noticed the handle of the door moving. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Someone walked in; she noticed her heart was beating fast but she tried to still look like she was sleeping.

Suddenly she heard a voice: "Sweetheart, I know you are awake." Angela opened her eyes as soon as she heard Esther's voice. Esther was holding a tray, standing in front of her bed, wearing the brightest smile Angela had ever seen.

Angela opened her mouth to say something that Esther said: "I figured you would not want to join us for brunch, so I brought you something to eat." She put the tray down on one of the tables and sat on the bed next to Angela.

Angela sat right up and said quietly: "Thank you, my lady. You are very kind." Esther asked after a moment of silence: "How are you feeling?" Angela's eyes became wet when she heard that question; no one had asked her that question since she came there.

Esther put her hand on her shoulder and before Angela could do anything, Esther pulled her close. Angela sobbed in her arms after simply saying: "I do not even know how I feel anymore…"

Esther whispered: "Everything will be alright, I promise." Angela pulled herself apart and asked: "But how?" Esther wiped her tears and answered: "Time is the answer; it heals every wound. Trust me on that."

She got up from the bed and ordered: "Now be a good girl and go take a bath, eat, and then make yourself ready for facing your father." She noticed Angela cringed when she mentioned Ric and then continued:

"I know he has made a lot of mistakes, but the man is sorry. He is willing to do anything possible so you would forgive him. Give him a chance. You owe it to yourself." After that, Esther quietly left her and closed the door behind her.

Angela wiped the remaining tears on her face and got up to get a towel and then take a bath, but before she could reach her closet, there was another knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it without even asking who it was.

Behind the door, stood Damon, looking better than ever, with flowers in his hand. Angela noticed her mouth was wide open, due to his smirk, and shut it and then asked: "My lord, what are you doing here?"

Damon gave her the flowers and answered: "I heard about you and Ric. I came to see if you needed anything or…" He was cut off by another voice, Klaus's: "If she needs anything, then I will provide it for her, _cousin_, you do not need to trouble yourself."

Angela bit her lip as Klaus reached the front of her door, standing next to Damon but not looking at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she looked at Damon who looked rather pissed that Klaus was interrupting him.

Damon finally said with an icy look: "I was just being polite, _Nik_, nothing more." With that, he turned around and left the two of them alone. Angela realized she was standing in front of her fiancé, holding flowers that were from a man he had warned her against.

She quietly said: "My lord, I was just about to…" Klaus cut her off also and asked: "Can I come in?" Angela nodded silently, noticing anger in his eyes and went inside so he could come in. Klaus marched into her chamber and closed the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed was the tray on the table so he asked: "Who brought you that tray?" Angela walked to the table and put the flowers down on it and answered: "Your mother was kind enough to bring me something to eat since she knew I would not like to join them for brunch."

Klaus walked right up to her but his eyes were fixed on the flowers. Angela gulped seeing the look in his eyes. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way; so close then so distant then so unreadable and the circle went on.

Klaus started quietly: "Flowers. Nice gesture. First his favorite book, now flowers…" Angela asked confused: "Wait, his favorite book?" Klaus suddenly yelled: "What the hell are you doing?" Angela backed away from him and said: "I do not understand, my…"

Klaus yelled once more: "Stop it with the 'my lord'. What are you trying to prove here, huh? What does this supposed to mean?" Angela started confused: "I honestly do not understand…"

Klaus took the flowers and said: "You do not understand? What is this? Answer me! Why would he bring you flowers?" Angela answered scared: "I do not know. My… Nik, why are you doing this?"

Klaus threw the flowers on the ground and closed his eyes; Angela used this opportunity to say: "I do not want his flowers, I do not want his book. I swear, I do not."

Klaus said quietly: "I told you to stay away from him. I compelled you for God's sake!" Angela yelled: "And I did! I did everything I could to stay away from him but he does not let go. I do not know why he is always after me but I am telling you, I tried to stay away from him."

Klaus looked at her, her eyes were red, there were dark circles under them, making him realize she, as well, spent the night awake, and probably crying. The thought made him feel bad for her, finally remembering her situation and he felt like he acted like a big jerk.

He started: "Angela, I…" Angela finally noticed something and asked all of a sudden: "Are you jealous?" The question echoed through his mind but he didn't have an answer for it. Angela's eyes were wide, and she was looking at him differently.

He couldn't understand if it was shock or hope in her eyes, maybe a little bit of both. He turned around to leave but before he could reach the door he stopped and with his back turned to her, he said: "I am not jealous. I simply do not want him around you."

After he was gone, Angela let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and went to the door to lock it. "No more visitors today." She thought and then went to the closet to grab a towel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol walked into the stable alone and went for his beloved horse, Monkey. He got on the horse and rode out of the mansion and into the woods. He was far deep in the woods, riding quietly and looking around. Riding always calmed him and gave him enormous energy; he didn't know why though.

He reached a place into the woods that was hidden to most people. He and Klaus found it a long time ago and he knew Klaus was using it as his special place. His older brother came there to think or paint but Klaus was in the mansion when he left, so he had the place to itself.

In his surprise, he saw a horse there, drinking water from the lake. Klaus rode until near the lake and then jumped off the horse and whispered to it: "Monkey, rest for a while."

He looked around but he saw no one there; he couldn't hear a thing except horse noises. All of a sudden, he heard a voice that had been haunting him for the last couple of days: "I thought I was the only one who knew this place."

Kol turned around and saw her, with her long dark brown hair and green eyes, same figure, same voice. She was in front of him, without the mask and she was breathtaking. Kol gulped before answering: "I believe I still do not know your name, you beautiful creature."

She gave him a smile, the same wicked smile, and walked closer to him: "Since you insist, _Kol_, my name is Rose." Kol grinned and walked a couple of steps near her and repeated: "Rose… Rose… I like that!"

Rose turned her head around to look at her horse and Kol gulped again, looking at her perfect little neck. He licked his lips in the exact moment that she turned her head back to him and she said: "Maybe I should leave…"

She went to leave but Kol rushed to her and took her arm and literally begged: "No. Please do not go. I have been wanting to see you again." He couldn't see her smirk and when she turned to face him, she was smiling innocently.

Kol realized how close they were to each other but he didn't do anything. He didn't want to scare her off. He could always compel her but he never used compulsion on women; he wanted someone who would want her back.

He let go of her and offered: "What do you think about sitting next to the lake?" She said sweetly: "I say, yes please!" They walked to the lake and sat down on the ground next to it. Kol asked: "Are you from around here? How come I have never seen you?"

Rose shook her head as a 'no' and explained: "I am from England. My father, is a businessman and he travels a lot. At the moment, he is doing business around here and he decided we should stay for a while."

Kol asked: "What is the name of your father? I think I know many businessmen around here." Rose answered: "Lord Edmond. Thomas Edmond."

Kol exclaimed: "I have heard about him. Well, maybe we will do business with your father, and then I could see you again at one of the balls." Rose grinned and said: "I would like that very much, Kol."

Kol was looking at her red lips and he just couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and she didn't move, so he leaned closer until their lips were just an inch apart. Both of them waited for the other one to make a move.

Kol knew she wouldn't make a move anytime soon, so he put his lips on hers. The moment their lips touched, Kol felt euphoric, like he had never felt before. He put her hand on her face and brought her even closer.

She opened her mouth willingly and Kol finally tasted her fully and she tasted divine. He heard a soft moan coming from her and Kol knew he was done. That girl was driving him mad and she probably knew it.

After a minute, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She could read pure lust in them, but also something else. Rose surprisingly found admiration in his eyes, but didn't show any reaction. She went to lean in again but then suddenly jumped up.

Kol looked at her confused and she explained: "I am so late. My father is probably waiting for me right now. I have to go." Kol got up and asked: "When can I see you again?" She rushed to her horse and said: "We are leaving for some villages today, but we will back in a week."

Kol whined to himself: "A week? You have to be kidding me!" and then said out loud: "I will be waiting here for you, next week." Rose smiled and said: "Then we will meet here. Later."

Kol watched her ride away on her horse and after she was gone he sat down on the ground next to Monkey. The horse came closer to him and Kol confessed: "Your master is screwed, Monkey…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked in and saw her father was waiting for her to come back. He asked: "So?" Rose shrugged and explained: "Everything went as planned, father. Do not worry."

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and made her look at him: "Rose, sweetheart, are you alright?" Rose nodded and asked: "Can I be excused now?"

Her father nodded and let go of her but before she could leave, he said: "Do not ever forget that he is just some tool to get us what we want, love. Never."

Rose turned around and smirked: "I know that, father. Trust me."

**How was it?**

**You'll soon realize who Lord Edmond and Rose truly are, and hopefully you'll get shocked!**

**(And BTW, if you've seen Gossip Girl, then you would know why I named Kol's horse Monkey!)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


End file.
